Lindsey Winchester
by I-have-a-Winchester06
Summary: Dean and Sam got a call from dad telling them that their soon to be 18 year old sister can be taken with them on the road after she graduates. Why is Dean mad about it, she can only go if she wants. Dean knows that she might not want to. sisfic COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_**Prologue:**_

**_Dean and Sam have a soon to be 18 year old sister, her name is Lindsey Marie Winchester. Lindsey is about 5'6" with wavy golden blond hair that goes down to the middle of her back and is sorta layered, baby blue eyes, and a skinny and fit figure. She is a total daddy's girl and she is proud of it. She is close to both of her brothers. She will tell one something, and not the other – or the other something and not the one. When Lindsey was 15 she was traveling around with the family and they meet up with an old family friend, after the job they were doing her father informed her that she was going to stay with the family friend, Mark, until she was 18 and moved on with her life. Lindsey has got a little of both of her brothers in her when it comes to school, first she is a straight A student and has been offered a few scholarships from different colleges, like Sam. But she really doesn't like school, like Dean. She hasn't really gone on any hunting trip since she was 15. She was had a couple boyfriends, but they only liked her because of her looks. She really hasn't had one for a while and she really doesn't mind, she would rather stick with her friends. She has a big group of friends but has only told Candice, Nicole, and Lydia the 'family secret'. _**

(After Phantom Traveler is when they see Lindsey.)

Chapter One:

"Would you have still gone to see if she wanted to go with us even if dad didn't say it was okay?" Sam Winchester asked is older brother. Dean Winchester was kinda getting sick of all his little brother's questions. "Listen Sammy, just shut up for a while."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I don't know," then he sighed with frustration as Sam gave him the look saying 'liar, if you don't tell me the real answer I won't shut up', "okay, I might have gone to see the graduation, and said hi, dude she's an adult she could come with us if she wanted."

Now Dean was mad and Sam could tell so he decided to lay off for a while.

Lindsey woke up with a jolt. As she turned over to her back to see what time she groaned, it was 4:30. _No normal person got up at 4:30 in the morning to go to school,_ she thought.

She sighed as she got out of bed, "Might as well start the day." She muttered to herself. She silently opened her door to see if Mark was up, as usual he was, so she walked to the bathroom to take a shower. As she got out of the shower she remembered that she forgot to bring in her clothes, "Crap!" she muttered as she wrapped her towel around herself to go back to her bed room across the hall. She as shut her door behind her and walked over to her radio and flipped through all her favorite stations and decided on the country station. Once she got her underwear and bra on one of her favorite songs started playing so turned the radio up really loud. She started singing along to **The Ricochet, Daddy's Money**:

**Can't concentrate on the preacher preaching  
My attention span done turned off  
I'm honed in on that angel singing  
Up there in the choir loft**

She was dancing around the room trying to pull on her pants.****

She's got her daddy's money  
Her mama's good looks  
More laughs than a stack of comic books  
A wild imagination  
A college education  
Add it all up it's a deadly combination  
She's a good bass fisher  
A dynamite kisser  
Country as a turnip green  
She's got her daddy's money  
Her mama's good looks  
And look who's lookin' at me

Her second cousin was my third grade teacher  
I used to cut her grandma's grass  
Back then she was nothin' but knees and elbows  
Golly did she grow up fast

She's got her daddy's money  
Her mama's good looks  
More laughs than a stack of comic books  
A wild imagination  
A college education  
Add it all up it's a deadly combination  
She's a good bass fisher  
A dynamite kisser  
Country as a turnip green  
She's got her daddy's money  
Her mama's good looks  
And look who's lookin' at me

Lord if you got any miracles handy  
Maybe you could grant me one  
Just let me walk down the aisle  
And say I do  
To that angel with a choir robe on

She grabbed one of her shirts and pulled it over her wet hair.****

She's got her daddy's money  
Her mama's good looks  
More laughs than a stack of comic books  
A wild imagination  
A college education  
Add it all up it's a deadly combination  
She's a good bass fisher  
A dynamite kisser  
Country as a turnip green  
She's got her daddy's money  
Her mama's good looks  
And look who's lookin' at me  
She's got her daddy's money  
Her mama's good looks  
And she's lookin' at me

As the song ended she turned her radio off and walked back to the bathroom to do her hair and make-up. She decided that she wanted her hair to have a little wave in it, so she pulled out her blow dryer. As she was blow drying her hair it started to get the famous wave of hers. She turned the blow dryer off when it was almost dry and put it away then turned to do her make-up. She didn't want to do all her make-up so she put on her foundation, then some mascara on her top lashes. She headed down stairs after she brushed her teeth and put on some lip gloss. By the time she was done with every thing she had an hour before school stared.

"Good morning, Mark,"

"Mornin' Lins, let me guess you're not hungry?" Mark said as he put the paper down.

"Not really."

"Thank you for wearing something appropriate for school." Mark said as he continued to read the paper.

Lindsey looked down at her ripped pants and her body hugging brown shirt that read, 'Don't give me your ATTITUDE, I already got one'. She smiled, lately she had been wearing mini skirts and low cut tiny shirts.

"Whatever" she said walking by. She grabbed her purse and slipped on her black flip-flops. As she reached for the door handle Mark asked, "Where you off to, school doesn't started for about and hour or so?"

"I decided to go rob the bank before school started," she joked, then added when Mark gave her the look "I was going to meet the girls at the diner." She said matter-factly. With that she headed out and walked a couple of blocks to the town diner. The town she has lived in for 4 years was very small, every one knew every one, and you really didn't need to drive any where. That was one of the reasons she hasn't gotten a car yet.

As she walked in the diner she saw her group of friends instantly, she had one of the loudest friend in school. She walked over to her friends to see what they were talking about.

As Dean pulled into the little town where they left their sister 4 long years ago, he and Sam decided to stop at the little diner and eat, and talk to Lindsey after school. As they walked in both Sam and Dean noticed there was a very loud group of teenagers at one of the tables. They went and sat only couple of tables from the teenagers. Sam was facing the door, as Dean's back was toward the door. They just order pancakes, as the bell rang to say that someone walked in the door. Sam looked and got a look of panic on his face.

Dean noticed and asked "What's the matter dude?"

Sam looked at his older brother, "Umm…don't turn around after I tell you, okay?" Dean was getting irritated and just nodded, and then Sam continued, "Lindsey just walked in and is sitting by the loud teenagers."

As Sam said this Dean's eyes got really wide at Lindsey's name. "Shit." Dean muttered under his breath, "She is going to recognize us then wonder why we're here."

"She might recognize you, but she hasn't seen me since I left for college. She hasn't seen my grown out, and besides her back is facing us." Dean gave his brother an impatient look, "You think she won't recognize one of her big brothers with his hair grown out? Come on."

Their food came and they decided to listen in on their conversations.

"So what do you want to do this weekend, Lins?" Asked a brown haired girl.

"Ooo, I have an idea." Yelled a black haired girl.

"Oh god, this should be good," said a skinny blond haired guy.

"Shut up Alex, we should head out to, hey Lydia…" She paused as a bigger girl with short blond hair that ended an inch above her shoulders, came and sat down in between Lindsey and the skinny guy. Every one added a hello as well "…anyways, we should head out to that 'so called' haunted house."

Sam and Dean paused to hear more about this haunted house.

'Lydia' said, "What are you crazy Candice? Do you know the legend of that place?"

"Yeah, so, if anything happens we have Lindsey with us."

"What do you think Lindsey could do?" Alex asked laughing. At the same time the three other girls yelled, "CANDICE!"

"Oh my god, Lindsey, I totally forgot. Never mind, about the 'we have Lindsey part'."

"Actually I forgot the legend of that place, does anyone remember?" The brown haired girl asked.

"You forgot the legend? How could you forg…" He was cut off by Lindsey hitting him on the chest.

"Shut up Alex, so what if she forgot, if you think that, it is stupid that Nicole forgot the legend, why don't you tell us the legend, cause I have seemed to forget."

Candice smiled and added, "Yea, me to!" Lydia added, "What was it again?"

Alex looked at the 4 smiling girls as they waited for the story, "Well if you go in there you get hung."

"That's totally wrong"

"Really, then what is the right one, huh Lindsey?" Alex asked kinda smug looking.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two:

As Lindsey walked over to her friends and sat down, Nicole asked, "So what do you want to do this weekend, Lins?"

"Ooo, I have an idea." Yelled Candice.

"Oh god, this should be good," said Alex

"Shut up Alex, we should head out to, Hey Lydia…" She paused as their other friend Lydia walked in and sat between Lindsey and Alex. Every one added a hello as well "…anyways, we should head out to that 'so called' haunted house."

Everyone paused to give Candice the look saying 'you're crazy'.

Lydia said, "What are you crazy Candice? Do you know the legend of that place?"

"Yeah, so, if anything happens we have Lindsey with us."

"What do you think Lindsey could do?" Alex asked laughing. At the same time the three other girls yelled, "CANDICE!"

"Oh my god, Lindsey, I totally forgot. Never mind, about the 'we have Lindsey part'."

"Actually I forgot the legend of that place, does anyone remember?" asked Nicole.

"You forgot the legend? How could you forg…" He was cut off by Lindsey hitting him on the chest.

"Shut up Alex, so what if she forgot, if you think that, it is stupid that Nicole forgot the legend, why don't you tell us the legend, cause I have seemed to forget."

Candice smiled and added, "Yea, me to!" Lydia added, "What was it again?"

Alex looked at the 4 smiling girls as they waited for the story, "Well if you go in there you get hung."

"That's totally wrong"

"Really, then what is the right one, huh Lindsey?" Alex asked kinda smug looking.

"Well they say that the farmer who owned the place decided that he didn't want his wife and 6 daughters to go to hell. So he got a noose and first hung his wife and two oldest daughters, went down to the pond and drowned his next oldest two, then went to his next oldest and cut her wrists with an axe. He couldn't take the screaming from her so he cut her head of with the axe, then went to his youngest, which was about a year old and broke her neck. After that he went and hung him self by his wife. He didn't even try to hid what he did to his family, the police thought that they were murdered but they found a note by the farmer saying that he didn't want his family to go to hell and that he was going to kill them, and something about him saying he would rather go to hell and not his family. But they say that he never went to hell, he decided to stay hiding in the house so that he could 'help' others not to go to hell either." Lindsey paused to catch her breath, all the girls and Alex were shocked by the story Lindsey then continued, "They saw if anyone ever goes in the house or down to the pond, that the farmer's spirit would either drown you, hang you, break your neck or cut off your head with his axe. Still want to go, Candice?"

Every one started laughing as Candice shook her head no, and with that they all go up and walked across the street to school.

After School

Lindsey and all her friends walked out of school laughing, after they all yelled bye, and gave each other hugs they went their own ways. Lindsey was still laughing as she walked over to the diner. As she was about to cross the street she stopped in her tracks and her smile grew. Right then and there she dropped her back pack and ran as fast as she could to the diner. She saw it, Dean's impala. She could recognize that car from anywhere. As she ran in to the diner she saw them and her smile widened.

It was about the time that school would end and Mark told Dean and Sam that Lindsey usually went to the diner to work a couple of hours before coming home to do her home work. They were in for a bout 30 minutes, before they heard the door open and they saw their very happy little sister. Lindsey gave a little scream and ran over to Dean and jumped into his arms for a big bear hug. "Oh my god, Dean I've missed you sooo much!"

"Missed you too girly." Dean whispered in her ear. Girly was the nick name that Dean gave her when they were little, she doesn't mind it either. Dean put her back down and she turned to Sam and jumped in his arms and said, "Don't think I forgot you Sammy, or is it Sam?"

Sam smiled and said in her ear, "it will always be Sammy if you want, and I missed you too kiddo." Kiddo was Sam's name for Lindsey.

He put her down and she smiled and asked, "So what are you guys doing here?"

"Can't we come see our little sister graduate?" asked Dean.

"Sure, but it's still like a week away."

"So." Dean said.

"Actually the real reason we're here…" he was cut off by Dean who gave him a sharp jab to his ribs with his elbow.

"What? Tell me now, it can't be that bad." Lindsey says.

"Thanks a lot Sammy," he then turned to Lindsey, "Dad called to tell us after you graduate you could come back on the road with us. We can't make you; you have to want to come." Dean said with a little worry in his eyes.

"So after you graduate, do you want to come on the road with us?" Asked Sam a little excited.

"Umm…I would have to think it over, I mean I have a few college scholarships to consider and…" Sam cut her off.

"What! You got some scholarships? That's great, Lins. Are you going to college?"

"Umm…I don't think so Sammy. But I still want to think it over, the whole going on the road again." She said the second thing more towards Dean, "So where are you guys staying till I decide?"

"Umm…" Dean started then was cut off by Lindsey.

"Please say a motel and not Mark's."

"Why not Mark's." Sam asked a little confused.

"Cuz, I can sneak out of Mark's and spend then night with you guys. I mean I haven't snuck out of anywhere in like forever, I need to practice my skills." She said smiling. Dean and Sam smiled back.

"Well, I have to get to work, I'll be at Mark's in an hour or so, so I guess I'll talk to ya then." With that she headed to the back of the diner and re-emerged 10 minutes later in the diner uniform, ready to work.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:

It was about 5:30 when Lindsey walked into Mark's house and yelled, "I'm home!" Which was answered with a "Homework?" "Yea, do I have to start it now? Cuz I saw Dean and Sam at the diner after school, I want to hang with my big brothers for a while." "How much do you have?" "Half hour's worth." "Call 'em up" With that responds she pumped her right fist to the air and ran to the kitchen phone to call Dean. Before he answered she yelled thanks to Mark. "No prob."

The phone rang twice then Dean answered, "Hey, Dean Winchester,"

"Hey big bro, where you at?"

"Next town over, why"

"Why are you in the next town, nothing to do over here?"

"Not really." Dean said, and she could hear that he was smiling.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to hang out tonight, since Mark said I could do my homework in the mornin'. That doesn't happen offend, so get your ass's over here, pronto!" she said right before she hung up. She knew that Dean would yell at her for cursing, _oh well_ she thought

Sam and Dean showed up 15 minutes after the last phone call.

Dean rang the door bell and about 10 seconds later the door swung open, "You know you are family and you don't have to ring the door bell, or knock, just walk on in." Mark said with a smile on his face. Sam walked in first and got the hug, Dean gave Mark a look, so he just shuck his hand. Lindsey came walking into the living room where the boys were sitting. She had changed into a not so tight pair of pants a lose fitting shirt, with, as she called them, her hunting boots. "Ready to go?" Lindsey asked, she look really happy. "Sure, let's get out of here!" Dean said then added, "I hope you know that we are not going hunting?" After that the Winchesters' headed out to the impala and drove away.

"To answer your question from earlier, yea I know, I just like to be conferrable."

About 10 minutes passed then Lindsey got a good idea, "Hey guys? Can we head out to a haunted house?"

"You have a haunted house…out here?" Sam asked.

"Yea." Lindsey answered kinda like 'your point is?'.

"Let's go see it!" Dean said excitedly. "Where to?"

They pulled into the muddy road about 15 minutes later, when Dean just stopped the car, turned it off and got out. A very confused Sam asked, "What are you doing, Dean?" Lindsey got out of the back and answer for him, "We're walking the rest of the way." She said with a sweet smile, "But don't ask me why." She said as Sam got out. They had to run to catch up to Dean. "Because, I don't want to get her muddy and dirty." Dean said as he nodded toward the Impala. "Oh god, that's screwed up." Sam muttered. Lindsey turned to look at Sam then turned to Dean and whispered, loud enough for Sam to hear though, "I'm glad Dad gave _you _the Impala, Sammy might have sold it by now." Dean started to laugh out loud, Lindsey looked to Sam with a smile, and Sam said, "Hey, I would not have sold it! But it is just a car." After that Sam and Dean got into a big argument about the Impala. After about of 5 minutes straight of the boys fighting about the car, they reached the house, "Boys…Boys…BOYS!" She yelled once they stopped their yelling she said, "We're here!" At that Dean and Sam jumped into hunting mode. _Great, _Lindsey thought, _I get one day to spend with my brothers and they act as it's another job._ Lindsey figured that the boys wouldn't notice of she walked into the house without them, she was right. They were too caught up with thinking about hunting stuff, they missed Lindsey go into the house.

((((((((((Dean's POV))))))))))

Me and Sam were talking about the house and I was going to ask Lindsey a question, to see is she has been keeping up with the family business. I turned around, "Hey, Lindsey what do yo…" she wasn't there! She was there a minute ago. Where could she have gone, "Sammy…SAM!" "What, Dean!" he yelled at me. "Where did Lindsey go?" his annoyed look was replaced with a worried look, as he turned all around to look for Lindsey. "I don't know, Dean, do…" "Hey, why aren't you guys coming into the spooky house? Hurry up!" Lindsey called from inside the house. I'll tell you one thing, I have never been more relieved then that moment to hear my little sister's voice. When I see her, I'm going to kill her.

((((((((((Sam's POV))))))))))

Me and Dean were arguing about the house when I guess he decided to quiz Lindsey. I heard him say, "Hey Lindsey, what do yo…" he stopped in mid sentence, Lindsey probably was giving Dean a face. "Sammy…SAM!" "What, Dean!" I yelled, we need to work on his patients. "Where did Lindsey go?" he asked a little worried. Once he asked me I started looking around, she was gone. I mean no where in sight! "I don't know, Dean, do…" I was cut off by none other then Lindsey, "Hey, why aren't you guys coming into the spooky house? Hurry up!" she called from inside the house. I ain't going to kill her, I think Dean's got that one taking care of.


	4. Author's Note 1

Author's Note

Hey everyone I would just like to say thanks to all of my reviewers. I'm really glad you all like the story, I didn't really think it was that good when I was writing it. Maybe it's just me! Umm…to all my reviewers with questions:

**noname32:** Yes! Sam and Dean are overprotective of Lindsey and yes they would freak if they saw her in mini skirts and belly shirts. About the boyfriend, you will have to wait and see… Lindsey is now 17, but she will soon be 18 for graduation.

**HYPERLITE.HO****** Dean and Sam can't see Lindsey because John thought they would be a bad influence on her, and I think you will find out more later.

So thank you and I hope that answers all your questions. And if anyone has and suggestions about the story just tell me, I won't be mad if you have something mean to say. I really like reviews, it's what keep me going. So I just wanted to say thank you and answer your questions! So the next chapter will be up in the next couple of days!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter Four:

(((((((((( Regular POV ))))))))))

Both Sam and Dean ran into the house as soon as they heard Lindsey yell. They went in and found her standing in the entryway with her hands on her hips, "Finally." She muttered.

"FINALLY! What the hell is wrong with you!" Dean yelled.

Lindsey's arms fell from her hips, "What are you talking about, Dean?"

"Well, you kinda disappeared." Sam said.

"I didn't disappear, I walked into the house." With that Lindsey walked further in to the house.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa…Lindsey hold on a minute." Dean said, Lindsey stopped and turned around, "What?" "Well, we have no protection." Sam said. Lindsey sighed, "Fine, wait here. I'll be right back." With that Lindsey walked out of the house, and the boys started to look around. About 10 minutes later, "Guys, I told you to stay HERE!" Lindsey said walking in, "Why is it you guys can disappear, and I can't?" she said as she turned the corner to find Sam and Dean looking around. She handed each one a gun loaded with rock salt.

"Well, last time we were on a hunt it didn't go to well." Dean said.

"Actually, the last hunt I was on was the 'ditch-Lindsey-at-Marks' hunt." Dean stopped what he was doing and looked at her, and a world of hurt flashed through his eyes.

(((((((((( FLASHBACK ))))))))))

The 3 Winchesters, John, Dean and Lindsey, just got down with a killer, vengeful spirit and Lindsey was begging to go see the family friend, Mark.

"Fine." John finally gave in to her begging. "Dean, you stay here." With that Lindsey skipped out of the motel room and to the truck.

John pulled his big truck into Mark's driveway. As he put the truck into park he said, "Go on in and I'll be there in a minute." Before Lindsey could run into the house John grabbed her and hugged her and whispered, "I love you." As they parted Lindsey just sat there looking at her father, "Well get going," John said pushing her a little. Lindsey just shrugged it off and ran to the house. John watched her go and waited until Mark gave John the sign.

He pulled the truck into reverse and backed out. As he pulled the truck onto the road Lindsey came out running toward the truck. John was silently crying as he drove away, leaving his daughter behind.

John pulled the truck into the motel parking lot and left it running.

"Dean, we got to get moving." John said as he walked around the room, collecting his stuff. Dean didn't start packing. "Why aren't you packing, Dean?" John asked as he got his beg together.

"Dad, where's Lindsey?" he asked. John couldn't tell him that they were leaving her behind, so he lied, "She's in the truck, don't worry, Dean. You will be driving the impala." After that the boys packed up and left.

((((((((((( END FLASHBACK ))))))))))

Lindsey and the boys went back to looking around. Doing so their conversations bounced along. "So…uh…Lindsey," Dean said as they slowly moved to the kitchen, "…about that day."

"What Dean?" Lindsey said as she looked through a book case. "What exactly happened?"

Lindsey gave Dean a weird look, "What do you mean?"

"Well Dad never said anything about leaving you, so what happened?" Lindsey sighed, "I'll answer your question if you answer mine." By now Sam was the only one looking around because Dean and Lindsey stopped to talk, Dean just nodded to Lindsey's agreement, "Okay. Why did you just leave and not question Dad about it?" with hurt in her voice. "Dad said you were in the truck waiting to go. I didn't know you were gone till we got to the next motel, days later!" Dean said defending himself. "Why didn't you answer your cell?" Lindsey was on the verge of crying now "My cell was…" Dean trailed off. "Was what Dean?" Lindsey yelled with a few tears falling down her cheeks. "Was in the truck with Dad." Dean muttered. Lindsey looked shocked for a moment, "Wait, you mean you had nothing to do with leaving me?"

"No!" Dean said, shocked at her, "Why would I want to leave you at Mark's, where I couldn't keep an eye out for you? I mean Sam left for college a couple of months before that, I couldn't keep an eye on him anymore. You were the only one left and then I find out Dad left you there." Dean said and added in a serious voice, "What exactly happened?"


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey everyone. I wanted to say thanks to all my great reviewers and readers, I hope you like the story. I just wanted to say that I changed the last paragraph after the end flashback on the last chapter, so you might want to go take a look at that before you read this chapter. So on with the story...**

Chapter Five:

After Lindsey told Dean what happened she asked him what happened.

((((((((((FLASHBACK))))))))))

John and Dean were on the road for about an hour when Dena had to ask Lindsey something. So he started to look around for his phone, "Shit, I left it in the truck" he muttered to himself, "Just have to wait till we get there." The truth was Dean had a bad feeling about Lindsey. He didn't see her when they left, and hasn't seen her shadow in the truck in front of him.

It had been 2 full days later and Dean hasn't seen Lindsey. He sped the impala up and went and stopped in front of his dad's truck. Dean got out of the car and went straight toward the truck's passenger side door. John didn't get out or try to stop him. Dean opened the door and found just his father in the truck. Dean backed away from the truck and asked, kinda in shock, "Where is she?"

"Dean go back to the impala. The motel is 10 minutes away. I'll explain then." Because Dean didn't move John added, "That's an order." Dean slammed the door and went and pulled the impala out of his father's way.10minutes later John and Dean had a room and Dean attacked his father with questions. "Where is she Dad? Where's Lindsey?"

"Here's your phone." John said handing Dean his phone. "Dad, where is she!" Dean yelled. "I left her at Mark's. I don't want her to have this life." John said before he walked out of the room, slamming the door. Dean looked down at his phone and noticed that he had 20 missed calls and 5 messages. They were all from Lindsey. He listened to the first one, "Dean, W…w…why did…D…D…Dad l…leave me here?" She asked crying. He deleted to and went to the nest message, "Dean…please don't…leave me here… Come back and get me." She seemed calmer but was still hurt. He deleted that message and went to the next one, it was yesterday, she still seemed hurt but wasn't crying "You know what. I hate you Dean, I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She was crying by the end of the message. He deleted that message and the rest of them. He couldn't listen to them.

((((((((((END FLASHBACK)))))))))))

"But what you or Dad don't know is that I called Mark once a week and got updates on you and how you were holding up." Dean said. By the time Dean and Lindsey got done with their stories they were all back at the motel room the boys were staying in. "Did you call Dad?" Dean asked, Lindsey nodded, "And Sam." She said. "She called you?" Dean asked Sam. He nodded.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six:

By the time Lindsey and the boys were caught up about everything, Lindsey got a call from Mark saying she had to go home. "Fine, I'll be home in 10 minutes." Lindsey said.

"Linds, if you think I'm stupid you haven't learned a thing. It'll take you 5 minutes to walk home, and 2 if Dean gives you a ride." "Fine I'll be home soon." With that she hung up her phone, "Dean I need a ride home." Dean got up from his spot at the table, grabbed his coat and said, "Come on." Lindsey walked over to Sam and gave him a hug and kiss on the cheek, and said, "I'll see you later." "Bye." he said as he kissed and hugged her back. She then turned around and walked outside to find Dean waiting in the impala for her. 5 minutes later Dean pulled the impala into Mark's driveway. Lindsey turned toward him and said, "Thanks for the ride. Bye and I'll see you later." She opened the door to get out when Dean said, "What Sam gets a hug AND a kiss, I get nothing?" Lindsey turned back toward him and saw he was smirking. "I didn't know if it crossed your 'no-chick-flick-moments' rule." Lindsey smiled. "Yea, you got ever right to break that rule." He said pulling her into a hug and whispered into her hair, "I missed ya, girly." Lindsey hugged him back and gave him a kiss on the cheek and said, "I missed you to, Big Bro."

Dean smiled and said, "Better get in there before Mark gets really pissed." Lindsey smiled and got out.

It looked like she was going toward the house when she turned and walked toward the driver's side. Dean saw her coming and started to roll down his window. "What's the matter?" He asked when Lindsey got to the window. When she got there she knelt down to Dean's level and leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "There you got 2 kissed, Sam only got one."

Dean smiled and started laughing, "Yea, I'll tell him, too."

With that Lindsey ran toward the house laughing and Dean backed out and left.

It was about 10 and everyone at Mark's house was asleep, except Lindsey. Lindsey climbed out of her window onto the porch roof. She sat down with her legs hanging off the edge. She turned her body as the rest of her went over and she grabbed the edge and hung there for 5 seconds before she dropped. Lindsey needed help with her civics homework. She was walking to the motel as she thought that she was pretty smart. When the boys came to pick her up earlier, she snuck out to hide her book bag into the impala's trunk, and there it was waiting. As the motel came into view she started to jog toward it, and went straight to Sam and Dean's room. She started to knock on the door and yelled, "Come on boys, I know you're awake." After saying so Sam answered the door. "Lindsey? What the hell are you doing here?" Inside she heard Dean, "Lindsey? What's she doing here?"

"Dean where's your car keys?" Lindsey asked.

"Why?"

"Trust me." Dean gave her a look and she smiled. He walked over to his coat and pulled out the impala's keys and tossed them to Lindsey. Sam looked at Dean with raised eyebrows as Lindsey walked toward the impala's trunk. Dean and Sam watched from the doorway.

She popped the trunk and pulled out her book bag. She shut the trunk and walked toward the boys. "Sam, I need help with my homework." She said, then added as she gave Dean his keys back, "Here Dean." They all walked into the room and Dean put the keys on the night stand and said, "You need me, I'll be in the shower." With that he walked into the bathroom and a couple of minutes later the shower came on. Lindsey and Sam headed over toward the table to do homework, "So…uh…what do you need help with?" "Civics. Told ya I'd be back." Sam smiled and they got to work.

30 minutes later Dean was out of the shower and watching TV. Sam and Lindsey were just finishing her work, actually Sam was saying stuff and Lindsey was wrighting it down. "Oookkkaaayyyy." Lindsey said as she wrote down her last sentence. "Done!" she said, excitedly, "Now Dean whatcha watching?" she asked as she slammed her book closed. She ran over to Dean and jumped on the bed. "Wrestling? Seriously dude, Come on." She said looking at him. "What" he asked. "What? You can actually tell its ALL fake." In saying so some guy's forehead busted open with blood from guy punching him. "See."

"Hey, I got cut up from someone hitting me."

"Yea, in the jaw. His forehead busted open.

"Okay, you win." He said as tossing her the remote, "You pick what we watch."

Lindsey smiled and went through the channels and stopped on a 'scary' vampire movie. Sam eventually came and sat by them, so Lindsey was in the middle of her two older brothers. She fell asleep with her head resting on Dean's shoulder.

Lindsey woke up to her phone's alarm going off. She stretched and looked behind her and saw Dean had his arm protectively over her hip. She looked to the other bed and found Sam sleeping soundly. Dean stirred and let out a small groan, which brought back to her back to her phone. She got out of bed and walked over toward the table. It was 6:00! She had to sneak back in the house and get ready for school. "Son of a…" "Language." Dean mumbled sleepily.

"Um…Dean, Sam," she said, "I have to go sneak back in the house and get ready for school." She quickly walked over and gave them both a kiss on the cheek. She walked to the door, grabbing her bag, "Bye, see you later." With that she ran out of the room slamming the door on accident.

She quickly walked home, making it under 4 minutes. She looked in the front window to see if Mark was up, he was.

"Shit" she muttered. She put her bag on the porch, climbed onto the railing grabbing the edge of the roof and pulling herself up, easily. She got in her room and heard Mark yelling while coming up the stairs. "Lindsey, time to get up and ready for school." She quickly took off her shoes and pulled off her pants and silently jumped into her bed. 30 seconds later Mark came in and turned on her light. She jumped and looked at him while shading her eyes.

"Get up girl. Why you sleeping so late?"

"I was up all night doing homework." she mumbled. Mark looked toward her desk, thank god she left a book here just in case. "Okay, hurry up." He said as he shut her door and left her to get ready.

"God that was close." She barely whispered.

It took her 10 minutes to get dressed, throwing on her favorite pair of jeans and a school sweatshirt, that was cut about an inch at the top. After she got dressed she went to the bathroom to do her hair and make up. She put her long, wavy blond hair into a messy bun, and put on some foundation. She ran down stairs after she brushed her teeth, threw on her black flip flops and headed outside with her one book in hand. She was just in time to hear and see the impala come down the street. She put her book in her bag. She was going to be late if she didn't go, now.

"Dean I need a ride to my friend's house and we both need a ride to school." She threw her bag in the back seat as she got in. She gave Dean Directions to her friend's house.

They pulled into the driveway and Lindsey got out and yelled. "Sorry! I'll explain on the ride to school. Hurry up." Her friend gave her a dirty look as she got in the back. Dean immediately backed out and headed toward town.

"Chelsea, these are my brothers Dean," She pointed to the him, "and Sam." Pointing to Sam. "Dean, Sam, this is my friend Chelsea." Sam turned around and smiled at her "Hi."

Chelsea's jaw dropped and she stuttered, "H…h…hi" Sam went back to looking out the front window. Dean smiled at her through the rearview mirror, Chelsea smiled back shyly.

"You see, Sam and Dean came back and I spent the night with them and I woke up really really late. I'm sooooo sorry." Lindsey said giving Chelsea her best puppy dog eyes. Chelsea sighed, "I can't not forgive you with you giving me those puppy dog eyes. So its fine." she said as they pulled into the school's drop off area.

"Dean you think you could pick us up after school? About 2:30? Thanks." With that Lindsey got out of the impala and she swore she heard Sam laughing.

"Yea, thanks for the ride." Chelsea said getting out. As the impala drove away Chelsea turned toward Lindsey and said, "OH MY FREAKING GOD!" Lindsey gave her a weird look. "Your brothers are REALLY HOT!" Lindsey just rolled her eyes and continued to walk toward the school. The rest of the day was pretty boring, and all of Lindsey's friends found out that she had 2 hot brothers and they had a cool car.

It was about 2:30 and Lindsey and her friends came out. Dean and Sam hadn't shown up yet so her and her friends sat outside the school talking. Lindsey was laughing at something Candice said when the caption of the football team, Kevin Andersen, came walking up to Lindsey.

"Hi Lindsey." "Hi Kevin."

"Lins, I got to get going." Lydia said smiling. "Yea, me to." Candice said giggling. "Yea, I have to go meet Mel." Jessica said. "I have to go with Candice." Nicole said smiling. "Yea, I'll catch you later sexy." Brittany said slapping her on the butt. Lindsey gave Kevin an embarrassing look as her friends walked away laughing and giggling.

"Lins is giving me a ride home so I'm staying here." Chelsea said pointing to the ground.

"So…" Kevin said, "What are you doing later to night?" Lindsey gave him a flirty smile and said, "Nothing, unless you want to pick me up and we can go to the movies?" Kevin smiled back and said, "Sure, let's say around 8?"

"I'll be waiting." Lindsey said walking toward her brother's impala. Lindsey and Chelsea got into the back seat and were greeted by a, "Who the hell is that?" Dean asked. Lindsey looked at him. "Remember this is my friend Chelsea." She said it like she was explaining it to a 2 year old. Dean gave her a dirty look while Sam tried not to start laughing.

"Not her, hi Chelsea, that boy." Dean said as he pulled said pulling out of the parking lot.

"That boy, is my date to the movies tonight." Lindsey said.

"Hell no." Dean said as he pulled into Chelsea's driveway.

"Thanks for the ride. Nice to meet you guys and have fun tonight," Chelsea said then added, "If they let you go." "Yea, bye talk to ya Monday." Chelsea shut the door and Dean backed out.

"I don't want you going on this date, Lins."

"Why not Dean? Sammy what do you think?" Lindsey asked

"Um…" Sam started looking between Dean and Lindsey. "Well, I don't care if she goes."

"Ha! Now all I have to do is ask Mark." Lindsey said smiling. She pulling out her cell phone and called Mark. "Hey Mark…yea we're on our way home…hey listen do you think I could go the movies tonight?...Yea on a date…Dean said no, Sammy said yes…yea you break the tie…" She said smiling, "Uh-uh…yea thinks you rock!" Lindsey said as she shut her phone. "Mark said…" She was cut off by Dean, "Yea, yea we heard."

2 minutes later Dean pulled the impala into Mark's driveway. "So what are you guys doing after I leave?" Lindsey asked. Sam sighed, "Nothing much." He answered, "Just researching."

"Huh, you think you could spare an hour to help me with homework?" Lindsey asked. "Then I could help you with looking things up." Sam looked at Dean and he nodded. "Cool, wait here." She said getting out of the back seat and ran up to the house. "Mark, I'm going with the boys, Sammy's going to help me with…" She paused as someone came around the corner. "…Dad."


	8. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey guys. I hope all of you read this! I was thinking about something, you remember the part about the boys picking Lindsey up AFTER Phantom Traveler? Well forget that. I decided to go along with my own kinda plot line. The boys have talked to John, but haven't seen him in a while and are not looking for him. Sorry to change the plot, hope you don't mind. Now on with the story…**

Chapter Seven:

"Hey Lindsey Marie." John said smiling at her. Lindsey ran and jumped in his arms for the biggest hug ever. John was a little taken back, the last time he saw or talked to her was when he left her 4 year ago. John put her down and said, "Thought you were mad at me?"

"Yea, well I can't stay mad at you forever. God I missed you. Why are you here?" Lindsey asked.

"What can't I see my daughter graduate?"

"I guess." Lindsey said "So is Mark here?"

"No just left." John answered.

"Okay, just tell him I'm with the boys, doing homework and I'll be home before 6:30"

"Wow. Never thought you'd be home before 10 on a Friday night." Lindsey smiled and walked toward the door saying, "Yea, well I got a date tonight that I got to get ready for. Bye"

She shut the door and ran to the impala. "Damn, what took you so long?" Dean asked backing out of the driveway. Lindsey just smiled as she reached forward and grabbed Dean's tape collection and pulled out a B.O.C. tape.

"Oh god, please tell me you're not some die hard rack fan, too."

"Nah, only some. I like all kinds of music. You know I did grow up listening to rock," she pointed to the impala's radio, "country from Dad and variety from you."

The song ended as Dean pulled into the motel's parking lot. Lindsey got out and pulled her bag with her, "God, you know how much school sucks?"

"Oh come on it can't be that bad." Sam said.

"Okay, you know how much homework sucks?" she asked as she started dragging her bag to the room. Sam came up behind her and picked up the bag and carried it for her. "Holy crap, this thing is heavy."

"Told ya." Lindsey said smirking. They got to the room and Sam dropped her bag. "How many classes do you have in there?" He asked.

"Two." She answered as she pulled out her science. "Dean I need your help first," Dean gave her a weird look. "It's about cars."

10 minutes later, Dean had explained about the different types of oil and what season you use them in and stuff like that.

"Okay, Sam," she said pulling out her civics and putting her science away, "help!"

Sam came over and 10 more minutes later all her homework was done. "That's the fastest I ever got my homework done. What time is it?" she asked as she put her civics away and zipped her back pack up.

"About 3:45, what time do you need me to drop you off?" Dean asked. "About 6:30, let's get researching." Lindsey said acting excited.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

30 minutes later they found that the remaining family buried the mom and daughters at the cemetery and the dad behind the house somewhere.

"Can I help you guys with the hunt?" Dean and Sam looked at each other, "Fine, tomorrow's Saturday, we'll pick you up around 8."

"YES!" Lindsey yelled, "Man, you know what, I'm really hyper. Like really, really hyper. What time is it?"

Dean looked at his watch, "About 10 to 6."

"Could you give me a ride home? I need to go jog for a while" Dean looked at her and said, "You jog?"

"Yup. Like an hour every morning. Remember I got use to the intense training from Dad, running just stuck."

5 minutes later Dean pulled into Mark's driveway. Lindsey lent forward and gave both Sam and Dean a kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you both tomorrow around 6." Dean smiled, "You remembered?" Lindsey smirked at him, when they were younger they made up a code. If Dean said meet you at 8, he really ment 6, 2 hours before the time he said, "Duh. Bye guys." Lindsey go tout of the impala and walked to her room, put on her running shorts and tank top. She grabbed her tenna shoes and put them on. She left her hair in the messy bun. She grabbed her iPod and headed to the kitchen to write a note for Mark and her Dad:

_Guys,_

_I went for a run. I'll be back in a couple of hours._

_Lindsey_

She walked outside and stretched for 5 minutes. When she was done she grabbed her iPod to a Black Sabbath and started running. She was running for about 20 minutes when a cop car came speeding down the gravel road. Lindsey watched him turn on the road the haunted house was on. "Oh crap," Lindsey muttered as she continued to run to down the road to the house. She got to the house and saw the cops carrying someone out in a body bag. Lindsey turned off her iPod and noticed 3 teenage girls with guilty expressions on their faces. She walked toward them and asked, "What happened?"

The blonde skinny girl looked up and said, "We dared her to go in and grab anything in the cellor. Hour later we go in and see what's taking do long, and she was hung in the basement."

The brunette added, "It was just a game, a dare. She wasn't suppose to die."

2 police officers came up to the 4 girls; one escorted the 3 girls to a car and drove them away. The second one looked at Lindsey. "Ma'am, you can't be here right now. Leave." After saying so he just stared at her.

"Okay, first off stop staring at me. Second, ma'am is for old people. Do I look old to you?" He shook his head and looked shocked by her outburst. "I didn't think so. Third, you could have said please." She stood there and stared at him. After about a minute of them looking at each other, Lindsey rolled her eyes, lent forward and whispered loudly, "That's your cue to rephrase yourself." The officer sighed.

"Miss, you can not be here right now, please see your way to the road and continue on your way."

"Now that was nice. Bye." Lindsey smiled and said all too sweetly. She turned and walked to the road and continued to jog home

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

20 minutes later Lindsey arrived home. She ran upstairs, took a quick shower. She got dressed in a comfy pair of jeans, her brown biker boots, and a black long sleeved shirt that read Led Zepplin on it. She grabbed her coat (like Sam's) and called Dean.

"Yea, Dean Winchester."

"Hey, you and Sammy better come pick me up. Someone else just got murdered at the house."

20 minutes later Dean pulled into Mark's drive way. Lindsey got up from the porch step and walked toward the impala.

"Okay," she said getting into the back seat, "I think we got a problem."

"What?" Sam asked from the passenger seat.

"Well, the dad is buried behind the house. The cops have that place on lock down. Nobody is getting in there, especially to salt and burn a dead body."

"Uh…that is a problem, what about a distraction?" Dean asked

"Well, the only distraction that would get the cops away long enough for us to find the grave, dig it up, salt and burn it, and make sure the spirit is gone is…nothing." Lindsey said giving a fake smile.

"Wow, ain't you Miss. Positive?" Dean said, giving her a look through the rear view mirror.

"You know it." She smirked at him, "Okay, 1 of us could be a distraction…" she was cut off by Dean, "I thought you said a distraction wouldn't work?" Lindsey gave him a dirty look, "Shut up. No one else is coming up with a better idea…any ways 1 of us could be a distraction while the other 2 find the grave yada, yada, yada…"

They decided that Dean could be the distraction while Sam and Lindsey found the body. Lindsey was looking down by the pond where she found an old, big, fat tree with a cross carved into it.

"Hey Sammy, I think I found where he's buried." She yelled behind her, and then noticed another problem, "Damn, we didn't bring any shovels."

"Watch your language." Sam said coming up behind her. Lindsey ignored him and looked around for anything that could help them dig the grave. Her eyes fell upon a shed; she walked toward it and found 2 shovels inside it. She walked toward Sam with shovels in hand and said, "Problem solved." Sam smiled at her, grabbed a shovels and they both started digging.

30 minutes later they got to the body.

"Damn, this sucks." Lindsey said as Sam pulled her out of the hole.

"Here." Sam said giving her the salt container. She started to pour salt on the body while Sam poured gasoline on him. Lindsey walked over to the bag and pulled out the matches. She pulled out 3, set them on fire and dropped them in.

"Good bye, Daddy Dearest." Lindsey said grabbing her coat and walking toward the house. Sam saw her going and cut her off before she got very far.

"Where do you think your going?"

"To make sure that the thing is gone."

"You're not going in by your self."

"Well, grab your things and let's get going!"

Sam sighed, grabbed his coat and bag and followed Lindsey into the house. They got inside and Sam was following Lindsey like a shadow.

"Sammy, you know if you check different places than me, we'll get this done faster?"

"I ain't leaving you alone in a haunted house." Lindsey stopped, turned toward Sam and said, "Sammy, I'm 17 soon to be 18, and I'll be fine," She turned back around, "besides you breathing down my neck is making me nervous."

Sam sighed, "Fine. I'll go check the kitchen, yell if you need anything." Sam gave her a serious look.

"Yea, whatever." Lindsey said continuing toward the basement door. Sam turned and made his way toward the kitchen. Lindsey got to the door and opened it and went down the stairs.

"Hmm…everything seems fine." She said to her self. She was heading back up stairs when she noticed the door was closed.

"I didn't shut the door did…" She trailed off as she heard heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. She turned around and saw the spirit coming up the stairs with an axe, and he was moving slowly. As soon as she saw him she continued up the stairs taking them 2 at a time. When she got to the top she reached for the handle and found a surprise.

"It's locked what the hell?" Lindsey started banging on the door and screaming.

"SAMMY, SAMMY…DEAN…DAD…SOMEONE…HELP!" She turned around so her back was against the door.

"Damn, this can't be good." Lindsey muttered to herself.

((((((((((Sam's POV))))))))))

I headed toward the kitchen. I was looking around it to see if I noticed anything weird. I passed a window and saw Dean still talking to an officer, the rest were gone. I was about to continue on my way when I saw Dean knock the guy out.

"Oh God Dean." I muttered as I headed toward the door, Dean walked as I got there.

"Why the hell did you hit him for?"

"I didn't know how much more time you guys needed. The rest got called to another job or something." Right as he finished we heard banging on a door and Lindsey yelling, "SAMMY, SAMMY… DEAN… DAD… SOMEONE… HELP!"

Dean and I ran toward the banging, but it stopped right as we got there. All I could think about was 'God Lindsey, please be okay.'

((((((((((Dean's POV))))))))))

I just knocked the cop out and started walking toward the house, Sammy meet me in the entrance.

"Why the hell did you hit him for?" he asked a little pissed off.

"I didn't know how much more time you guys needed. The rest got called to another job or something." Right as I got done talking I heard banging on a door and Lindsey screaming, "SAMMY, SAMMY… DEAN… DAD… SOMEONE… HELP!"

Me and Sam headed for the door and right as we got there the banging and yelling stopped. I had to take a deep breath and clear my mind, I keeping thinking the worst things possible.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight:

Lindsey had her back to the door and the killer spirit standing in front of her.

"Okay, if you're going to kill me, do it fast." She said closing her eyes. The spirit smile as he raised the axe above his head. Lindsey was pushing hard against the door. She was counting down, "5…4…3…AHHHH!!" She screamed and her eyes shoot open as the door behind her suddenly opened, a strong arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back. Her and Dean both fell back as Sam closed the door. She was laying on top of Dean, her back to his chest, for about 30 seconds before she rolled off on to her stomach. She rested her head on the floor just calming her heart rate down, which was going a mile a minute. Sam walked over to the other two Winchesters. Step over Lindsey so he had one leg on either side of her, lent over, wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her up right.

He whispered in her ear, "Good thing I didn't let you come in her yourself." Lindsey smiled.

Sam still had his arms around her waist, holding her steady.

"Okay, I think I got it Sammy." Lindsey said, giving Sam the okay to let her go. Sam walked toward the front window while Lindsey walked over to Dean, still laying on the floor.

Lindsey kicked his shoe a little and he looked at her.

"Come on De, we better get out of here before the cops come in wondering who was screaming for help." She said extending her hand to him.

He took it and she pulled him up.

"Hey, I agree with Lins. We better get out of here. That cop is ju7st waking up." Sam said walking out to the back door. Dean following but Lindsey stood there confused.

"What do you mean 'waking up'?" Dean turned around grabbed her wrist and pulled her out.

They made a little detour through the woods to get to the impala, with out being noticed. They go there 10 minutes later, and Lindsey felt like complaining.

x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

"God, why the hell did we park so far away?" Lindsey asked ducking under a tree branch.

Dean stopped and turned around. Sam saw that he looked really pissed of, so he continued to walk.

"Lins, would you just shut up for a while?"

"What the hell is your problem?"

"Language, you almost got your head chopped off, and you're complaining about walking? Just shut up." He said turning around and following Sam. Lindsey clenched her fists and glared at the back of Dean's head. Lindsey looked down as she started walking noticed a pine cone. She smiled evilly, picked it up and ran to catch up with the boys.

She caught up just as Dean was exiting the woods. Sam was sitting on the hood of the car. She got to the forest edge, smirked and looked down at the pine cone in her hand.

"Dude. What the hell? Get off of my…" he was interrupted by a pine cone hitting the back of his head. He turned around rubbing the back of his head.

"Lindsey? What the hell was that for?"

"Sorry, it slipped." She said walking by him, smirking.

"Oh, really?" Dean said smirking back at her.

Lindsey screamed as Dean started chasing her around the car. Dean stopped in front of the car, after about 10 laps around it, while Lindsey stopped laughing and stopping by the back.

"Dude, I said get off my car." Dean said to Sam, whom was still sitting on the hood. Dean started chasing Lindsey again. She ran the opposite direction, toward Sam. She got to Sam and stood behind him looking at Dean, who stopped running and started walking toward her smirking.

"Sammy, you'll protect me right?" Lindsey asked watching Dean closely.

"And get my ass kicked? No way!" Sam said.

"What?! Great brother you…" She was stopped by Sam moving out of the way and Dean tackling her to the ground.

He started tickling her and she started screaming and laughing at the same time.

"NO…NO…STOP…STOP…" She was saying in between laughing.

"Say it. I ain't letting you go till you say it." Dean said continuing to tickle her.

"NO…STOP…SAMMY…HELP!!!"

"Sorry I can't help Lins, you know he'd kick my ass!" Sam yelled to her.

"Okay, okay, okay…" Dean paused in tickling her and looked down at her, waiting for her confession, "you're the bestest brother ever, you're the best hunter there is, you can kick anything's or anyone's ass"

"And…" Dean said looking at her with his eyebrows raised.

"And nothing…" he started tickling her again, "…and you're a God!"

He stopped tickling her, "Thank you." He said getting up and pulling her up, too.

She brushed off the dirt on her pants and walked over to Sam, and lightly hit him on the arm.

"Oww…what was that for?"

"You not helping me, I didn't even hit you…is that my phone ringing?"

She went to the back seat and started searching for it. She finally found it, one ring short of going to her voice mail.

"Hello?"

Sam shut the back door, got in the passenger side just as Dean started the engine. He put the car in gear, turned to Lindsey and asked, "Will this road take us to the highway?"

Lindsey just nodded as she listened to her father.

"Hey Lindsey Marie. I found some useful information on that haunted house."

"Really?"

"Yup. I left it in your room. Now about this date…"

"Oh Dad…" she stopped as Sam turned around and gave her this shocked look. Dean gave her the same look, just through the rear view mirror.

"Lindsey, you still there?" John asked from the other line.

"Umm...yea...actually you know what I have to get back to you on this conversation, can I call you back or talk later?"

"Sure, what's going on?"

"Nothing for you to worry about. Bye." Lindsey hung up and by this time Dean had already pulled the car over to the side of the road.

"Dad's here, and you never thought to tell us?" Sam asked angerly.

"Sam, chill." Dean said, sensing Sam's anger rising.

"I never thought you would care if he was here or not." Lindsey said honestly.

"Well we do Lindsey, My God..." Sam said turning back around, facing out the front.

"Sam what is your problem?"

"What's my probelm? Well let's see, me and Dean have been trying to get a hold of him and here he is in the same town as you."

"Sam!" Dean yelled.

"What, I'm suppose to know magically that you guys have been looking for him, because you know you never called me to tell me that you were looking for him and I'm suppose to just know this!" She yelled at him as she got out of the car.

"Lindsey...Lindsey Marie...get back here!" Dean yelled as she ran into the woods, but she just keep running.


	10. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! I should have said that earlier. Opps!!!!**

Chapter Nine:

((((((((((Lindsey POV)))))))))))

After Dean yelled for me to stop and come back I started running. I ran about a ½ a mile into the woods when my phone started to ring. I pulled it out of my pocket, the caller ID flashed _Big Bro, _it was Dean. I just ignored it and continued to walk through the woods. There was another road on the other side of the forest, it wasn't that far away.

I go to the road and my phone started to ring again. This time the caller ID flashed _Sammy_, I was not going to talk to him. I waited for the ringing stop and called Dad.

"John Winchester." John answered.

"Daddy, can you come and pick me up?"

"What's the matter? Where are the boys?" he asked concerned.

"I'll tell you when you pick me up. It's a long story."

"Okay, where you at?"

I gave him directions and about 10 minutes after we hung up I heard a familiar car engine. I backed down to the ditch as the impala approached. I was not facing them, so I hide in the ditch.

((((((((((Dean and Sam))))))))))

Lindsey didn't listen when Dean told her to come back, she started to run the other way. Dean started the car again and began to drive.

"Sam, why the hell did you get so mad at her?" Dean asked, a little pissed.

"She should have told us Dad was here."

"How was she suppose to know we wanted to talk to him? You think she's some physic, too?"

"Dean, think about it. She never mentioned Dad when he got here, why not?"

"Well, the subject never came up." Dean yelled frustrated.

Sam turned away and decided to ignore Dean.

After 5 minutes of driving Dean oulled out his cell phone and called Lindsey's number.

"She didn't answer her phone." Dean said shocked.

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"She didn't answer her phone. She always answers her phone."

"Well Dean, she is mad at us." Sam said in a 'duh' voice.

"US? No she's mad at you."

"Why didn't she stop when you told her too? She's mad at both of us."

Dean saw Sam's phone on the seat between them. He picked it up and called Lindsey.

"She ain't going to answer." Sam muttered under his breath.

He hung up as the road they were on came to a split, right or left. Dean thought about which way to go and turned right.

"Dean, do you have any idea where you're going?" Sam asked.

"I have a feeling she ran through the woods and got to this road and maybe she's still on the road."

(((((((((((Lindsey POV)))))))))))

After the boys passed me, my Dad pulled up. I jumped in the passenger seat. It was mostly quiet till my Dad broke the silence.

"So…you going to tell me what's wrong?" He asked casually.

"Umm…"

"And you better answer yes." I smiled is was going to say no, not really. My Dad really did know me.

"Well, when you called and I said your name both Sammy and Dean looked at me weird. I told you we would talk later and I hung up," John nodded keeping up with the story, "Dean pulled over. Sammy started to yell at me about not telling them that you were here and I knew about it. Dean just said Sam's name a couple of times. I left, Dean yelled my name, and I ran into the woods. They each called…" she paused as Dean called again, "Dean called twice, and Sammy once. But I have a feeling it was Dean all three times. Anyways I called you. They just drove by, I hide in the ditch, then you showed up and here we are."

"Hmm…so are they looking for you?"

"Probably. They can keep looking."

I finished my story as Dad pulled the truck into Mark's driveway. Both of us got out and headed inside. I instantly head up stairs.

"Where you going?" Dad asked.

"Take a shower I just dug a grave and I have a date…" she looked at her watch and her eyes bugged out, "in less than an hour." I ran up stairs to get ready.

((((((((((Regular POV, still with Lindsey))))))))))

When Lindsey ran upstairs she didn't notice she dropped her cell phone. John noticed it and picked it up. He was walking to the kitchen, to put he phone on the counter for Lindsey to grab, when it started to ring. John looked at the caller ID and it flashed _Big Bro_.

"That must be one of the boys." John muttered to himself. He looked at the phone and sighed and flipped the phone open.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" it was Dean, "Where's Lindsey."

"Oh be quiet, Dean."

"How did you know my name?"

"Because I'm your father."

"Dad?"

"Yea, Lindsey is back at Mark's. I picked her up. Right now though she is getting ready for her date."

"We'll be there in a little bit."

"And Dean. Don't tell her I answered her phone."

"No problem." Dean said before her hung up. John shut the phone as the shower shut off. A minute later he heard **Hot Blooded by the Foreigner **blasting through her stereo speakers.

**Well I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded **

You don't have to read my mind  
To know what I have in mind  
Honey you oughta know  
Now you move so fine  
Let me lay it on the line  
I wanna know what you're doin' after the show

Now it's up to you, we can make a secret rendezvous  
Just me and you, I'll show you lovin' like you never knew

That's why I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, hot blooded

John was sitting at the kitchen table reading the paper Mark left out when the music seemed to get louder, and he swore he could hear Lindsey singing along with the song. John smile, laughed a little a continued to read.

**If it feels alright  
Maybe you can stay all night  
Shall I leave you my key?  
But you've got to give me the sign  
Come on girl, some kind of sign  
Tell me, are you hot mama? You sure look that way to me **

Are you old enough? Will you be ready when I call you bluff?  
Is my timing right? Did you save your love for me tonight?

Yeah I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
Feel the fever burning inside of me  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded, I'm hot

Now it's up to you, can we make a secret rendezvous?  
Woah, before we do, you'll have to get away from you know who

Well I'm hot blooded, check it and see  
I got a fever of a hundred and three  
Come on baby, do you do more than dance?  
I'm hot blooded, I'm hot blooded

Hot blooded, every night  
Hot blooded, you're looking so tight  
Hot blooded, now you're driving me wild  
Hot blooded, I'm so hot for you child  
Hot blooded, I'm a little bit high  
Hot blooded, you're a little bit shy  
Hot blooded, you're making me sing  
Hot blooded, for your (hot blooded) sweet sweet thing  
Did you hear what I said?

The song ended and Lindsey turned the radio off and headed down stairs.

"Hey Dad, you know what…hey Mark…you know what happened to my cell?" John continued to read and pointed to the counter, where he left it. "Hey thanks."

The door bell rang and Lindsey looked at the clock.

"Well, that's my date." She walked over to Mark gave him a kiss on the cheek, walked over to John and did the same. "Talk to ya later." She said and walked to the front door. She was about to open it when Dean came in.

"Hey Dean." She said as she tried to continue out the Kevin, who was waiting for her outside. Dean had other plans. He put his arm around her waist and pulled her toward the living room.

"Dean! I have a date!" Lindsey yelled and started to fight Dean, the whole way to the living room. They got the living room and she heard Sam.

"Sorry, she'll be a minute." After saying so Sam headed to the living room and looked at Lindsey.

"What?!" she asked pissed off.

"Sit." Sam said, "Dean I think I got it now." Sam said to Dean. Dean turned around and went into the kitchen with John and Mark.

"Linsten Lin, I'm sorry that I flipped out and yelled at you. I know you never knew I wanted to talk to Dad. Please forgive me." He said looking at her.

"If I do will you or Dean totally leave me alone on my date tonight. No spying, checking up on phone just showing up going to the same movie?"

"Yea, I promise."

Lindsey thought for a second before she said, "Well, okay." Both her and Sam stood up and hugged.

"Wow, I really can't hug you anymore." She said smilling. Sam smiled back

"Yea, go have fun on your date. If you need anything call."

"Yea, yea, yea…Bye!" She said walking out the door.

**Hey Guys, thanks for the great reviews! I love them. Anyways the next chapter will be the date, hope your ready!!!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!!!!!!! Never have, never will!!!! **

Chapter 10:

"Yea, yea, yea…Bye!" Lindsey yelled as she walking out the door.

"Hey." She said to Kevin.

He turned and looked at her and his jaw literally dropped.

"Wow…you look great…amazing."

Lindsey was wearing a pair of low riding tight jeans, with the occasional rip and tear here and there. Along with her jeans she had a hot pink top that showed off two things. 1) Her hips and stomach 2) cleavage. Her blond hair had soft curls going down the middle of her back. She had on a light amount of make up.

"Thanks so do you." Lindsey said smiling.

Kevin was wearing a pair of jeans and a blue and white striped polo shirt.

Kevin grabbed her hand and pulled her toward his car. It was a white 2001 Chevy Impala. Lindsey laughed at the likeliness.

"What?" Kevin asked confused.

"Umm…my brother has a black 1967 Chevy Impala." She said pointing to Dean's car.

"Cool car." Kevin muttered under his breath as they got into his car.

First Kevin drove to the movie theater and told Lindsey to pick a movie. She picked _The Texas Chainsaw Massacre: The Beginning. _Kevin was a little reluctant, but went in.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After the movie Kevin was a little freaked by it, while Lindsey thought it was pretty cool.

"You liked the movie? You weren't afraid at all?" Kevin asked shocked.

"Yea, I loved it!" Lindsey answered excitedly.

"Wow, you hungry?"

"A little. Just stop at the diner."

"You sure?" Lindsey nodded "okay."

5 minutes later they were in the dinner eating when Lindsey noticed that Mark, John, Dean and Sam were all at a table across the diner.

"Becca," Lindsey called for one of her friends and her waitress for the night "When did Mark come in?"

"About 20 minutes before you and Kevin."

"Umm…I'll be right back." She said to Kevin. She got up and walked over to the table with Mark, John, Dean, and Sam.

"Hey boys." Lindsey said. She was standing behind Sam with Dean to his right, John to his left and Mark across from him.

"I thought I told you not to spy on me, uhhh Sammy?" She lent down and whispered in Sam's ear.

He turned around and looked at her, "We didn't know you were coming…"

"Relax Sammy. I was kidding." Lindsey said smiling at him. Sam gave her a dirty look then turned back around, "Anyways, you show the boys the extra hunt info?" she asked John.

"Yup. You look at it?"  
"No I was busy getting ready. What's it about?"

"The Farmer had a son, put him up for adoption." Dean said.

"So I'm guessing it was the son that set up the murder to look like the Dad did it…"

"But it was him…" Dean interrupted.

"To get revenge." Sam finished.

"Umm…I'll be done in less than an hour. You figure out where the son is buried, then we can meet up like we were going to, tomorrow morning." When no one disagreed Lindsey turned around.

"Hey Lindsey?" Lindsey turned around when she hear her father called her back.

"Umm…"

"What are you wearing?" Sam and Dean looked at her outfit, too. She looked down at it and back at her family.

"What's wrong with it?"

"You look like a slut."

Becca was walking by and started to laugh which turned into a coughing fit. Lindsey just turned around and walked back to Kevin.

"Sorry about that." She said sitting down.

"No problem. Who are they?"

"One is my father, two are my brothers and the other one is the guy I live with."

"Why don't you live with you dad and brothers?"

"Well, they move around a lot and wanted me grow up and go to one main school. So they left me with Mark."

"Where's your Mom?"

"She died when I was 6 months old." She said looking down.

"Oh sorry."

"Don't be sorry, unless you were the one who killed her."

"No…"

"Good, then don't be sorry."

"Hey Lindsey?" Becca asked bringing them a pop refill "Is that your brother over there?" Lindsey nodded, "He's very…blunt."

"Yea, what he's famous for."

"Him and the other…"

"Dean and Sam…"

"Man, they're hot." Becca said before she walked away.

"God I totally forgot about that."

"What?"

"People telling me my brothers are hot."

"Umm…sounds annoying." Kevin said pulling out money.

"It is. You ready to go?"

"Yup." Kevin put the money on the table.

They headed out side and got into Kevin's impala and drove to Mark's house.

"Well, I had a great time. I hope we can do it again." Kevin said smiling at Lindsey.

Lindsey was leaning to kiss Kevin when 3 different car horns started to blare. Lindsey looked behind the car and closed her eyes.

"Guess we didn't leave early enough. Call me later." Lindsey getting out of the car and walked toward the house. Kevin pulled out, then Mark pulled in, then John, then Dean.

Mark walked into the house, followed by her Dad. When John passed she put her hands on her hips and stared at her brothers.

"You couldn't even let me get a goodnight kiss?"

Sam and Dean looked at each other then turned back to Lindsey.

Sam grabbed her wrist, pulled her towards him and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"There you go. A goodnight kiss." Sam said before he turned around and went back to the impala.

Lindsey rolled her eyes and gave Dean a hug and a kiss, he hugged and kissed her back.

"Hell yeah. I got a hug and a kiss." Dean said laughing.

They parted as Lindsey asked, "You guys taking care of the job?"

"Umm…pick you up tomorrow morning."

"I'll be ready. Bye!" She yelled and waved. Both Sam and Dean waved back.

Lindsey walked into the house, closed and locked the door and walked to the kitchen.

"Night Mark." She said. She gave him a hug and ran upstairs. She changed into her camo swear pants and an over sized Marines shirt John gave her.

She went to the bathroom and washed off her make up.

She left the bathroom and ran into her Dad.

"You going to bed?" John asked.

"Yup. Night, Love you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and a hug.

"Night, love you too."

Lindsey walked to her room and collapsed on to her bed and instantly fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**Hey guys, thank you so much for sticking with me and this story! I hope you like it. Anyways sorry for the long wait, I had a writer's block. I won't be able to update the next chapter for a while, so sorry for the wait coming up. Anyways thanks to all my faithful reviewers, love them and if you have any suggestions just tell me...I won't bite!**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

_Beep…beep…beep…beep…_

Lindsey groaned when her alarm went off. She got out of the bed and turned it off. It was 4:45. She walked over to her radio and put in her **Bon Jovi** CD, she went straight to her favorite song. **Wanted Dead or Alive **streamed through her speakers.

**It's all the same, only the names will change  
Everyday it seems were wasting away  
Another place where the faces are so cold  
Id drive all night just to get back home**

Her room was a complete mess, she had her clothes everywhere and she had no idea what was clean and what was dirty.

**  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive**

Sometimes I sleep, sometimes its not for days  
And the people I meet always go their separate ways  
Sometimes you tell the day  
By the bottle that you drink  
And times when you're all alone all you do is think  


She picked up a pair of light blue ripped jeans and put them on. She went her dresser and found a white wife beater and put it on.

**  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive**

I walk these streets, a loaded six string on my back  
I play for keeps, cause I might not make it back  
I been everywhere, still I'm standing tall  
I've seen a million faces an I've rocked them all  


She went her mirror and grabbed some bobby pins and pined the sides of her hair up and out of her face.

**  
I'm a cowboy, on a steel horse I ride  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
I'm a cowboy, I got the night on my side  
I'm wanted dead or alive  
Wanted dead or alive**

The song ended and she turned off her radio, grabbed a black zip up jacket. She headed to the bathroom and brushed her teeth, then went downstairs still humming Bon Jovi.

She walked into the kitchen and saw her Dad drinking coffee and reading the news paper.

"Hey Daddy…" She said, grabbing her coffee cup and pouring herself a cup.

"Morning Lindsey Marie." Lindsey poured in some sugar and cream and stirred it all together. She was about to take a drink when she noticed Mark wasn't there.

"Where's Mark?"

"Had to run to the store for something." He answered still reading the paper.

"Umm…" She was about to take a drink when Dean and Sam walked in. Dean walked over to her and grabbed the coffee out of her hands,

"You're too young to be drinking coffee."

"Umm…I do want to remind you, I'm almost 18." She said glaring at him.

"Whatever," he took a sip of the coffee, "this is good." Sam was standing over in the corner smiling at the two.

"Hey Sammy. You want me to make you a cup too?"

"Nah."

"Okay, help your self." She lent back on the back two legs of the chair and pulled open the one of the cupboard doors. "Cups are in there, milk and cream are in the fridge, and sugar is there." She said pointing to the little container of sugar near the coffee pot.

"Thanks." He said as he walked over to the cupboard and grabbed himself a cup.

"So you guys find out where this guy is buried?"

"Yup. In the local cemetery." Dean answered.

"What's his name?"

"William Peterson."

"Is he stuck in the house, or will he be trying to kill us while we burn his bones?"

"If we had a distraction at the house maybe we won't try and kill the others." Sam said sitting down with his cup of coffee.

"So, who's being a distraction, who's digging?" Dean asked.

"Well, me and Sam dug yesterday. So one of us. I vote me."

"NO!" all there 3 Winchesters yelled at the same time.

"Okay. So me defiantly digging, Dean you were a distraction last time. Sammy congrates!"

"Fine me and Lins will dig, Sammy you're a distraction." Dean said smiling cheekily.

"Go throw on some shoes and a coat and let's go." Sam said.

Lindsey got up and ran upstairs put on her shoes and grabbed her brown jacket.

Sam and Dean were waiting for her at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey De, can I drive?"

"No." he said with out hesitation.

"Please?" she gave him her best puppy dog eyes. Dean looked at her and sighed and said "Fine."

"YES!" she yelled.

He took out his keys and handed them to her, she grabbed them and gave Dean a quick hug and ran out to the car.

Dean got shotgun while Sam got in the back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

15 minutes later Lindsey pulled into the driveway of the haunted house.

"Thank God the cops are gone." Lindsey waiting for Sam to get out the car.

"Okay Sammy…"

"It's Sam Dean."

"Haha, I'm the only one who can call him Sammy."

"Oh hush, Okay _Sam_, call if you need anything." Dean said as Sam got out.

Lindsey put the car into reverse and backed out and headed to the cemetery.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

10 minutes later Lindsey pulled into the cemetery, and parked the impala.

"Okay, I vote me split up and look for this grave. It will take a lot less time than staying together." Lindsey said as her and Dean got out of the car.

"Okay, yell if you find him."

"Same for you."

After saying so Lindsey and Dean split up and walked the grave yard looking for William Peterson.


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, I'd like to thank you all for the great reviews. HYPERLITE.HO-I'm still working everything into the story, so I don't know yet. SilverStorm06-Thanks for the idea for the story...I just might use it...?. Any ways on with the story...

* * *

**

Chapter 12:

"Hey De, I found him!" Lindsey yelled as soon as she saw _William Peterson_ on a grave stone. Dean walked up behind her and handed her a shovel.

"Finally." He muttered.

They started digging and it took about an hour until they got to the casket.

Dean got out of the grave and helped Lindsey out too.

"Let me guess, Sam had to help you out of the grave?"

"Yup, I'm too damn short to be digging graves."

Dean chuckled while handing her the salt container.

Lindsey started pouring salt in the grave while Dean poured gasoline on it. Lindsey was walking around the grave, while pouring the salt in. She got back to where she started, and dropped the salt container on the ground.

Dean was looking for the lighter or matches in the bag when Lindsey went flying backwards.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She screamed.

She went flying into a tree and fell to the ground.

"Lindsey!" Dean yelled, "You okay?"

"Son of a…"

"Language."

"Biscuit eater." She stood up and felt the back of her head, it was bleeding.

"Great." She muttered to herself, "Sammy must no be doing his job…"she was cut of when she went flying sideways into first a grave stone, then another tree.

"Lindsey!"

"Dean, find the damn lighter!" She looked at him, he was looking through the bag.

Her back was against the tree trunk and she used it to help push herself up.

She pushed off the tree and grabbed her side, and held it.

She started walking back over to Dean and William Peterson, himself, appeared.

"Oh God." She whispered.

William walked toward her as she backed herself to the tree trunk.

"If your friend is going to kill me so soon, might as well get one more killing in…"

"Have fun with that…" She said smiling.

"My dear, I was talking about that person being you." He quickly grabbed for her throat but she blocked it, by throwing her arm up. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her around so she was facing the tree.

Her arm was bent at a bad angle. He took her arm and slammed her shoulder into the tree.

First she heard the pop, then came the pain. William was about to do more, but he let go. Lindsey turned around to see him burning.

Lindsey walked toward dean who was on the phone.

"You okay Sammy…How the hell did he come here...Okay we'll come and pick you up." He hung up the phone and looked at a pale Lindsey. "You okay?"

"Umm…I think I hurt one of my ribs, I cut my head open, and I think I dislocated my shoulder."

"Okay, we'll look at it later, Sammy's beat up too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Dad, stay AWAY!"

"Lindsey Marie we need to fix your shoulder."

"Dad I'll fix it when I'm ready."

John was trying to back Lindsey into a corner to put her shoulder back in place. Dean was cleaning up Sam's cuts and Mark was stitching up the cut in Sam's back.

"Lindsey…" John started.

"NO!"

"Lindsey, we're almost done here." Sam said wincing.

"Hurry up." She said fidgeting.

Dean out a butterfly band-aid on the cut above Sam's right eye, and turned toward Lindsey.

"You ready?" Lindsey gave him a worried look, "It won't hurt."

Sam out his shirt back on, closed everything back into the first aid kit.

"Come on Lins."

The 3 Winchester kids headed upstairs. They went to Lindsey's room and shut the door.

Lindsey took off her jacket and other zip up black jacket. She had trouble with her wife beater, but got it off.

Dean came over and ran his fingers lightly over a swollen bump. Lindsey hissed in pain when he ran over the bump.

"I think you just bruised a rib. I can wrap it up. You'll be soar and stiff." Dean walked over to the first aid kit and pulled out medical tape and a wrap.

Sam came over and started looking at her shoulder, still dislocated.

"What else is wrong?"

"Cut my head open." She pointed to the back over head.

Sam went behind her and started looking at her cut on the back of her head. Lindsey started relaxing.

All of a sudden Sam popped her shoulder back into place.

"Son of a Bitch!"

"It hurts A LOT less when you're relaxed and don't know its coming."

"Thanks Sammy."

Dean came over with the supplies for both him and Sam.

"Lift up your arms." Dean said.

She did and Dean started wrapping her bruised rib with medical tape.

"Can you put your head down?" Sam asked, she did.

"Okay, done." Dean said.

Sam finished up with cleaning up the cut, "Me too."

"Okay. I'm going to change. I'll be down in a little while."

Dean and Sam cleaned up the first aid stuff and left her in her room.

Lindsey grabbed an oversized pair of black sweat pants with _Rock 'n' Roll_ on the butt. Then she grabbed an oversized black sweatshirt and put it on. She took her bobby pins out, holding up her hair, and put her hair in a loose bun

Lindsey walked downstairs. Sam, Dean, and Mark were in the kitchen talking and John was sitting on the couch.

She walked over to John and sat down by him. She started snuggling up to him, which was hard because of her shoulder and rib. She laid her head on his shoulder ad he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"Why wouldn't you let me fix you up?"

"I don't know. I guess I was use to Dean taking care of me. And when Sammy got older, he started doing it to."

Lindsey and John sat like that till the phone rang. Lindsey was spacing put so she really didn't hear it.

"Lindsey, phone!" yelled Sam.

Lindsey got up and went to the phone in the kitchen.

"Hello?"

"Hey." Came the voice of Kevin.

"Hey. What's going on?" Dean and Sam both stared at her.

"Nothing. I was wondering if you would want to go out on a date tonight?"

"Sure." She smiled, "Where?"

"Well, I thought since your into the whole horror stuff, figured the haunted house." Lindsey's smile dropped.

"Haha umm…" She gave a dry laugh, "you know I like the whole horror **'movie'**," She put emphasis on 'movie', "but an actual haunted house. That would scare the crap out of me." Dean and Sam gave her a worried look as soon as she said haunted house.

"Oh, I get it."

"Get what?" Lindsey asked confused.

"You like the fake not real horror stuff."

"Right!"

"Okay, so I'll pick you up at 8:00."

"Wait, wait, wait…where are we going?"

"Can't tell. Bye!"

"Kevin…Kevin…idiot!" she said hanging up the phone.

"So…haunted house?" Sam said casually.

"Yea, he wanted to go to the haunted house we just took care of…damn!"

Both Sam and Dean looked at her "What?" They said at the same time.

"I forgot to tell Kevin I was…a little beaten up."

"Haha…good luck thinking of something." Dean said laughing.

* * *

**Hey guys...again...I hope eveyone liked the chapter. Anyways, I'll update as soon as possible and Happy Thanksgiving!!  
Nicole:P**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey, I would have had this to you guys sooner but wasn't letting me upload the chapter from my computer...anyways on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 13:

_Ding…dong…_

Lindsey came running downstairs, trying to beat Dean to the door.

"Hey…I'm Sam." Thank God it was Sam and not Dean, she thought.

"Hey, Kevin. I'm here to…"he was interrupted by Dean.

"We know you're here for Lins, because you ain't here to take one of us out." He said indicating to him and Sam.

Lindsey grabbed her coat, while passing John she gave him a kiss.

"Now if he brings you to that house and you don't want to go in, you call one of us."

"Dad, we put the spirit to rest, it would be fine."

"Lindsey Marie…"

"I know, no talking back. Bye!"

She ran to the door in time to see Kevin getting ambushed by Dean.

"Hey Kevin." She said which made Dean shut up. "I have to talk to Dean for a sec."

"I'll be in the car." He said turning around and heading toward his impala.

"Sammy, why didn't you make him shut up?" She asked Sam indicating Dean.

"It was funny watching the kid squirm." Sam said laughing. She rolled her eyes at him.

"Mark!"

"Yea?"

"Curfew…"

"11:00."

"WHAT!"

"11:00."

"30?"

"No, 11:00"

"Daddy?"

"If it were me it would be 10:00"

"Okay, see you at 11:00!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin was walking Lindsey to the door. It was early so she figured the men wouldn't be watching for her yet.

"I had a great time." Kevin said facing her.

"Yea, me too."

Kevin bent over and their lips meet. Lindsey put her arms around his neck, and he put his arms around her waist pulling her toward him. After a minute they split.

"Call you later?"

"Cell will be on."

"Kay, bye Lindsey."

"See ya Kevin."

Lindsey watched him pull out of the drive way, then walked into the house.

"I'm home!" she yelled.

"Living room!" Mark yelled.

She walked into the living room and all three Winchesters were looking at the clock.

"Yes, it is 10:45, you aren't seeing things." She said sitting down on the couch between Sam and Dean.

"Okay. Why are you home so early?" Before she could answer Mark made a statement.

"Never thought you would try that with your family inside."

"Had to try." She said smiling.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing."

"Why you home early?" Sam asked.

"I'm tired." She said giving a fake yawn.

"Uh hu, right." Dean said eyeing her, "you got your goodnight kiss?"

"Maybe." She said smiling.

"You knew she was going to try it?" Dean asked Mark.

"What are you guys watching?"

"Poltergeist." John answered.

"Didn't everybody in this movie die?"

"Yea…" Mark said.

"Did he notice you were beat up?" Sam asked referring to Kevin.

"Not really, I didn't do anything to over use my shoulder and I wasn't bending."

"Well that's good." Sam said before he turned back to the movie.

"Can't wait for Monday." She said getting up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Monday morning was a little different with the boys there.

"You need a ride?" Dean asked Lindsey when she came down the stairs.

"No Kevin's picking me up."

"Okay."

"I'll be working at he diner after school today. Bye!" She ran out the door to Kevin's impala. She got in the passenger seat and Kevin bent over to give her a kiss.

"If you want to die, please continue."

"What?" Kevin asked confused.

"Both my brothers and Dad are watching…"

"Enough said." He turned back to the wheel and drove to school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin parked his car in the parking lot and Lindsey got out. She started walking toward the school. Kevin grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him and pushed her against the car, and kissed her.

"I like your outfit." He said after they split.

"Thanks." She said smiling. Lindsey was wearing a denim mini skirt and a hot pink shirt saying _'I have an attitude, so what!'_. The bell rang for school to start.

"Come on we're going to be late." She grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the school.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey girls!" Lindsey said walking into the cafeteria.

"Hey Lins!" Candice, Nicole and Lydia said at the same time.

"Okay so me and my brothers went to that haunted house. The legend is totally wrong."

"Really?" Nicole asked looking at her, "how?"

"Well, the family had a son, put him up for adoption. He came back and murdered the family and made it look like the Dad did it."

"Wow. So you fix the problem?" Candice asked.

"Why?" Lindsey asked eyeing her.

"Well if you did, we could stay there, and bring the other girls and scare the shit out of them." Candice said smiling.

"In that case, I didn't fix the problem."

"Yea right." Candice muttered.

"You get hurt?" Lydia asked.

"Yea."

"Really. I couldn't tell. What happened?" Nicole asked shocked.

"Well you want the whole story, or how I got hurt?"

"The whole story." All the girls yelled at the same time.

"Okay. Well, we figured out that the Dad wasn't doing it because we salt and burned his bones. And I still got attacked…"

"How'd you get attacked?" Candice asked, interrupting her.

"Well, we had to check to make sure the spirit was gone. So I went in to check it out. It tried to cut of my head but Sam and Dean saved me."

"I wish I had two hot brothers to save me." Candice said.

"Okay…anyways my Dad found some extra information including the son thing. We found his grave. Me and Dean went to salt and burn his bones while Sammy went to distract the spirit. So he wasn't trying to kill me and Dean. We dug it up put salt and gas on the bones and the spirit threw me into a tree, cutting my head open. Then he threw me into a tree after I hit a grave stone. I bruised a rib through that. Then he dislocated my shoulder. Before he did that he said something like 'since my brother was trying to kill him he was going to kill one more person…me' or something. Anyways I'm fine."

"Wow, that would suck." Candice said.

Nicole and Lydia agreed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"You sure you can't skip work today?" Kevin asked.

"No Kevin! I need the money. Besides its way easier working at the diner then some retail store."

They were walking out of the front doors. Kevin's arm was around Lindsey's waist. They were making their way to Kevin's car.

"Yea whatever…so what you saving up for?"

"Umm…a car."

Ow much more do you need?"

"Actually I probably have enough to buy the car, but it's this orange red color. I want it black."

"Well call you later?" He asked unlocking his doors.

"Yea. My cell will be on." She said walking away from him, and toward the diner.

"Hey can I ask you a question?" She stopped and turned around.

"Didn't give me much of a choice there, did ya?"

"Oh hush." Lindsey was smiling warmly at him, "Why do you always want me to call your cell?"

"Well, you could call the house, if Mark answers your okay. But if one of my brothers…actually Sam would be fine, but Dean or my Dad pick up they would say something like 'she's not home' and hang up," she paused to catch her breath and saw her friends making their way to her, "Then you would just call my cell any way. Just decided to skip the house step and go straight to the cell." Just as she finished her friends walked by and grabbed her belt and pulled her toward the diner. "Bye!" she yelled to Kevin, he waved back.

Lindsey turned around so she wasn't facing backwards.

"Okay, how's going…since lunch?" Nicole asked.

"Fine I guess." Lindsey said smiling at her.

"Okay I was wondering. This weekend we could all head down to the haunted house. Who ever spends the night gets 100 bucks."

"Candice didn't we go over this?" Lydia asked.

"So…it seems fun."

Everyone looked at each other and said "No deal." At the same time.

"You guys suck." Candice said walking to a big truck. Everybody waved to Candice's Dad.

"Bye Candice!" Lindsey yelled.

"See ya!" Lydia yelled.

"Bye love ya sexy!" Brittany yelled.

"Bye guys, love you too!" Candice yelled before she got in the truck and drive away.

"Well there's my Dad. Bye guys." Brittany said walking toward a Chevy Silverado.

"See ya Brittany." Lydia said.

"Bye." Lindsey said.

"Let me guess your leaving me too?"

"Yea. I have this stupid meeting to get ready for, sorry."

"Ahh…that's okay. At least you guys won't be distracting me while I'm working."

"Bye." They said at the same time. Lydia walked away and Lindsey walked toward the diner.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey walked in the front door of Mark's house.

"I'm home!" she announced. "Dad! Where are you?"

"He went on a quick hunt a state over. He took Dean with him." Sam said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Umm…do you have Bobby's number?" She asked picking up the phone.


	15. Author's Note 2

Hey can anyone help me? I want to put a picture on my profile, the link to the picture. But every time I check to see if it worked the link doesn't show. Does anybody know how to do that. Please Help!!!!


	16. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, I would have had this up sooner but I was trying to figure out how to get the pic of the car up, I'm trying something new...hope it works. SilerStorm06 thanks for the awesome help in the story. I took your idea and wrote it in, I hope you like it. Well everyone enjoy!!!!**

* * *

Chapter 14:

"Hello?" came the voice of Bobby.

"Hey Bobby, its Lindsey Winch…"

"I'll be danged, if it ain't Little Miss Lindsey Winchester," Lindsey smiled from him recognizing who she was, "How you doing Linszird?" Instantly her smile dropped.

"You remember my nickname?"

"Yea, why wouldn't I, still annoy you?"

"Uhh…yea."

"What's going on?" he asked chuckling.

"Umm…I'm saving up money for a car. The only problem is it is painted this orange red color…"

"You want to know if I will give you a free paint job?"

"Yea."

"How much is the car?"

"20,000 dollars." Sam's eyes bugged out at the price.

"Wow." He said with a soft whistle."

"Yea...and the paint job will be even more."

"It better be a good car…"

"1972 Chevy Chevelle."

"Nice car. You buy her, I'll get you a free paint job."

"Thanks Bobby." She said smiling.

"What color?"

"Black."

"Should have known."

"Thanks a lot Bobby."

"Hey no problem Linszird." He said before hanging up.

"Hey Sammy, you remember my nickname?"

"Uhh…" he thought for a minute, "no…"

"Good."

"What you're not going to tell me?" He asked throwing his arms in the air.

"You promise not to tell Dad, Dean or Mark?"

"Yea."

"She put her hand out. "Shake on it. Winchester's promise." Sam shook her hand.

"Winchester's promise."

"Okay. I have no idea how I got it, but Bobby and Caleb call me it all the time." Sam nodded for her to continue "Linszird."

"Linszird?"

"Yup."

"Wow, I remember Caleb mentioning it to me."

"God don't tell…"

"Yea, I won't tell him."

"He would torture me about it for ever."

"Yea, that's Dean." Sam said laughing.

"So you want to go with me to buy my car?"

"Where?"

"At the town garage. The owner promised to save her for me one more week. I finally got enough money."

"Okay let's go." Sam said standing up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello...Jake you here?" Lindsey yelled walking into the garage.

"Winchester that better be you!" came a teenage male voice, telling back.

"What if it's not?"

"Well, Luke won't hold that car of your for very much longer."

"Where are you?"

"I'll be down in a minute."

"What do I have, a week left?"

"More like four days." Said the voice, coming around the corner.

"So where is Luke?"

"Went for a tow job. Why?"

"I came to buy her."

"You didn't." he said sounding surprised.

"Yup!"

Jake was a 19 year old, fairly good looking guy with short brown spiky hair (like Dean's) He had blue eyes, that if he looked at you, you could just get lost in them. At that time he was wearing a pair of dirty oil covered jeans with a white oil covered shirt, and his smile could just light up a room.

Jake was eyeing Sam up. Sam didn't seem to notice, but Lindsey did.

"Jake this is my brother Sam, Sam this is Jake."

"Hey." Jake said shaking Sam's hand, looking at him differently.

"Hi." Sam said politely.

"So where is she?" Lindsey asked excitedly.

"Back here, follow me."

They all headed to the back of the garage, where there were a ton of cars stored. Jake walked over to one that was covered with a tarp. He pulled it off revealing an orange red 1972 Chevy Chevelle.

"Hey baby." Lindsey said running her hands along the frame. "You ready to go home with me?"

"You going to talk it her or buy her?"

"Defiantly buy her."

"Wow." Sam said staring at Lindsey/

"What?" Lindsey asked looking at him.

"Nothing. Just you are your brother's sister."

"You talking about Dean?"

"Do I talk to the impala?"

"That's right, your brother has a black 196 7 Chevy Impala. Where is she?"

"At home in the driveway. You can not come see her till Dean is home. He will kill all three of us for that."

"Why would he kill all _three_ of us?" Jake asked.

Lindsey pulled out her money, "Well, you for being around her, and me and Sammy for allowing you to be around her."

"Wow, protective?"" Jake asked taking the money.

"Yup. You can say that again. Sam don't be laughing, you're like that too."

"Am not."

"Oh please."

They walked back up to the front. Jake put the money away and pulled out some forms for. Lindsey to signed every one of them.

"Okay. Here are the keys to your baby." Jake said handing her the keys. Lindsey grabbed them and ran back to the car, smiling wildly.

Jake opened the garage door and Lindsey peeled out stopping only to pick up Sam.

"Thanks Jake!" She yelled before she drove away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey got to the house after a little test drive. When she got inside she saw there was a message on the machine.

"_Hey Linszird, I think I got enough black paint for a paint job. You can stop by when ever you feel like it. I'll be here. Talk to ya later."_ Came the voice of Bobby. Lindsey deleted the message and wrote a not then grabbed Sam's arm and pulled him toward the door saying "Come on, let's go!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One hour later Lindsey pulled into Bobby's driveway. She walked up to his door and knocked once. The door open and there stood Bobby.

"Hey Bobby."

"Hey Lindsey and Sam. Your Daddy and brother not here?"

"They went on a hunt or something."

"Oh…well let's see her."

They walked over to the orange red car.

"Wow, she does need a paint job. How is she under the hood?"

"Umm…I'm not the mechanic, but Luke said it was good."

"Luke?"

"The town mechanic."

"I'm going to take a look."

"Be my guest."

"Hey Bobby, Winchester is in the phone for you…Hey Lindsey Sam."

"Hey Caleb." Lindsey and Sam said at the same time.

"Nice car, ugly color…Bobby phone!"

Bobby walked over to Caleb and grabbed the phone.

"How's the engine?"

Lindsey shrugged "Bobby was talking a look at it."

Caleb walked over and to the already open hood.

"So what you doing here?" Caleb said from under the hood.

"Bobby said I could have a free paint job waiting here."

"That's why he was looking for black paint." Caleb said shutting the hood. "Looks, good."

Bobby came back and handed the phone to Lindsey.

"Hello?" Lindsey asked confused to whom she was talking to.

"Lindsey, why the hell did you drive all the way to Bobby's?"

"Dean?"

"Yea, who'd you think it was?"

"Not you."

"Why are you there?"

"Okay, stop yelling at me, okay stop."

"Lin…"

"No. Stop. I called Bobby and asked him if she could give me a free paint job. He said he'd look. Me and Sam went to go buy the car. We got back and Bobby called and Said he has paint and I could stop by anytime. I wanted to get it painted because it is an ugly color. So stop yelling at me. Sam was with me all along. I'll be back when it's finished painted. Bye." And she hung up the phone.

Lindsey was giving the phone back to Caleb, to whom was laughing slightly, when it started ringing again. Lindsey looked at the caller ID and it flashed Mark's number.

"Don't answer if it says Mark's number, Dean's, or my Dad's.:

"Yes ma'am." Caleb said.

"Let's get painting." Bobby said.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey we're back!" Lindsey yelled as she came through the front door with Sam in tow.

"Why the hell didn't you guys answer the phone?" Dean asked, sounding really pissed off.

"Because we were in the back yard painting my new car." She said walking by him.

"Where do you think you are going?"

"It's late, I'm tired. I have school tomorrow. Good night everyone!" she yelled to everyone in the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

((((((((((Dean and Sam POV))))))))))

Lindsey just left for school. She was wearing another mini skirt with a low cut belly shirt. Sam and especially Dean, were getting tired of her clothes, already.

"I wish we could do something about Lindsey's clothes." Sam said looking at something on his computer.

"We could." Dean said looking at Sam. Sam look back at him over the top of his computer, Dean was smirking evilly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hey Mark, you know if Lins has a date tonight?" Sam asked when Mark walked in.

"Yea. 7:30."

Dean and Sam looked at each other and smiled.

"What did you guys do?" Mark asked looking at them. They were about to tell him but someone entering the house stopped them.

"Yea guys…I'm home." Lindsey said walking in the kitchen.

"Hey it's 5:00. Where the hell have you been?" Dean asked.

"Diner…"

"You going on a date tonight?"

"Yup…I don't even know where or what we're doing."

"What are you wearing?" Dean asked.

"Some cute, hot, outfit. You know that saying 'boys wish they dated me, and girls wish they were me'?"

"Yea…"

"That's going to be me." She said smiling and walked upstairs.

Once she left the room Dean said "That's what you think." Sam started laughing soon joined by Dean. Mark just look on thinking this won't be good.

((((((((((Regular POV))))))))))

"Some cute, hot, outfit. You know that saying 'boys wish they dated me, and girls wish they were me'?"

"Yea…"

"That's going to be me." She said smiling and walked upstairs.

She went straight to the bathroom, grabbing a towel out of the closet, on her way. She walked in and shut and locked the door. Next she turned on the radio and shower and got undressed. She stayed in the bathroom for an hour getting ready.

Lindsey walked into her room, already mentally knowing what she was going to wear.

When she walked into her room, the first thing she noticed was half her clothes on her floor were gone. She looked around and went to her dresser drawers. She opened her top drawers, where her under garments were.

"What the hell?" she said in shock.

* * *

**Hey guys...hope you like it. Here is the URL for the car pic, I hope this works...  
**** R&R**


	17. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, I was informed that the link didn't work, so if you want to see a picture of what Lindsey's car looks like, before the paint job, just ask in a review or message me. Thanks to all my great reviewers. I love you guys! So on with the story...**

* * *

Chapter 15:

"What the hell?" Lindsey asked in shock.

Where she had colorful bras and underwear were 2 white bras and plain underwear. She grabbed a bra and underwear and put them on. She knew her Sam and Dean were behind this and was going to kill them.

She walked to her closet to grab her outfit.

"SAM, DEAN, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!" She yelled as soon as she found most of her clothes gone.

She looked at all her clothes left. It was all her regular 'weekend' bum clothes.

"They seriously raided my room and took all my sexy clothes." She said to her self. She growled in frustration.

She grabbed her tightest pair of pants and a body hugging red shirt saying _'Too Hot Too Handle'_.

Lindsey walked down to find her Dad and Mark in the kitchen.

"Where are they?" She asked, really angry.

"Sam and Dean?" Lindsey nodded, "Garage. Why?" John asked. She didn't answer him and headed toward the garage.

"Where the hell are all my cloths?" she asked as soon ash she got to the garage.

"I beg your pardon?" dean asked coming out from under the hood of the impala.

"When I went to school today, you guys raided my room and took out all my clothes."

"Not all of them." Dean said, confirming that they did raid Lindsey's room.

"So you did. Where is everything you took?"

"Well, your appropriate clothes are in your room." Sam said, handing Dean a wrench. "The inappropriate stuff is gone."

"So you took all my good clothes?"

"No your inappropriate clothes." Sam corrected.

"Yea, my good clothes."

"Oh that's fine for a date."

Lindsey turned around and headed back inside.

"I'm going to kill them." She said walking by John and Mark.

"What did they do?" John asked.

"Took all my good clothes."

"In other words, your tight sexy clothes?" Mark asked.

John looked at her with raised eye brows.

"Yea…so…they still took my clothes." John turned away from Lindsey smiling.

"Dad this isn't funny!" Lindsey yelled looking at him.

"Your date's going to be here soon."

Lindsey looked at the clock, then walked to her room to grab her black flip-flops.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kevin pulled into Mark's driveway to drop Lindsey off.

"I had a great time, but you I don't think did."

"Yea, my brothers are assholes." Kevin laughed.

"Goodnight." He said before lightly kissing her on the lips.

"Night." Lindsey said before she got out of the car and walked to the house.

"Hey Lindsey. How'd it go?" Dean asked smiling widely.

"Don't act all sweet. I'm killing both of you."

She walked over to John and Mark and gave them both a kiss goodnight.

"Night see you in the morning." She said before she walked to her room, thinking _what will I do to get Dean and Sam back?_

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was so short. The next few chapters will be the pranks on Sam and Dean so they will be longer. Please RandR!**


	18. Chapter 16A

**Hey guys. So I decided to split this chapter into two parts. The prank on Dean then the prank on Sam. So I hope you enjoy. **

* * *

Chapter 16A:

"Hey you think you can help me pull a prank on my brother?" This is the question Lindsey had been asking all of her friends.

"Cool. Meet me outside the garage, midnight tomorrow. Oh and by the way wear dark clothes." This is what she told them when they said they would help.

Most of Lindsey's friends said they could help. So tomorrow, midnight, Lindsey would meet Candice, Nicole, Chelsea, Jessica, and Mel out side the garage. Now she had to call Jake and ask for help.

"Yea, Jake."

"Hey Winchester, what's going on?"

"Funny you should ask."

"What do you want?"

"You to be at the garage tomorrow around night, without telling Luke or anyone else."

"What are you planning?"

"I'll tell you when I tell the others, tomorrow."

"Lindsey…"

"Can you do it or not?"

"Yea, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Thanks!"

Everything is planned out, now she had to put everything into action.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_The Next Night, Midnight_

Lindsey was waiting outside the garage with Jake, waiting for everybody else.

"You said to meet you here at midnight, right?" Lindsey nodded. "It's passed."

"What by three minutes?" She smiled.

"Ten." Jake muttered. Lindsey was going to say something coy, but heard something. She turned around and saw her friends making their way to her.

"So what's going on?" Candice asked.

"Well, the other day my brothers took all of my 'inappropriate' clothes. So I'm getting them back. Now I would like to welcome you to Winchester War…whatever number this is."

"Okay, what are we doing?" Nicole asked, looking pumped.

"Well, my brother's most prized possession in the world is his car. We steal it and hid it. He will freak out. Then it will magically appear one day." Lindsey explained smiling.

"Wow, that's illegal." Chelsea commented.

"Yea. Anyways, you got to be very quiet. No laughing or talking above a whisper. If we wake up Dean, we are all dead."

"Okay. Let's go!" Jessica said.

"Whoa, what am I suppose to do?" Jake asked.

"I need you to open the garage, so we can hide the car in there."

"Luke will kill you when he finds out."

"That's why he won't. I'll be a couple of days."

As the girls made their way to the motel, they were pumped and very quiet at the same time.

Candice grabbed Lindsey's arm and pulled her close so she could whisper in her ear.

"You can't push a car when it's in park."

"That's why I made sure I was the last one to drive it. Left it in neutral."

"Smart." Candice whispered letting her go.

They finally got to the motel and Lindsey went up to the impala, of course the door was locked. She pulled out a couple of bobby pins and started picking the lock. After three minutes the door was open.

"Okay. Who wants to steer as the rest push?"

"I will." Chelsea said.

"Don't shut the door, I'll tell you which way to turn her and stop and stuff." Chelsea just nodded. Lindsey waved her had toward the front of the car. Lindsey was at the edge closes to the driver's side door so she could give directions. Next to Lindsey was Candice followed by Jessica and Mel. Nicole was going ahead to watch out.

"Ready?" Lindsey asked. All girls nodded. Lindsey looked up ahead to Nicole, she gave Lindsey a thumbs up. "Push."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They pushed the impala all the way to the garage, running over one curb. Jake helped them push the car towards the back. They were having trouble putting the car in the right place so Lindsey jumped into the car and hotwired her to start and put her perfectly right. They covered her and headed out.

"Okay. Now no one says anything about it ever again. Pretend you have no idea about it."

"That was fun. We should do more sneaking around." Candice said excitedly. Lindsey just smiled.

"Okay. We can go home and sleep."

"I don't think I can sleep. I'm too pumped." Nicole said. Everyone agreed.

"Well, go home and do something." They said their goodbyes and headed home.

Since Jake lived close to Lindsey, he decided to walk with her.

"So where's Lydia and Brittany?"

"Lydia is at her Dad's house and Brittany couldn't sneak out her Dad would kill her."

"Mmmmm…I do want to let you know. I probably wouldn't do that for anyone else."

"Oh….lucky me." Lindsey reached up and gave Jake a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks so much." Then she walked to her house, leaving Jake smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey just got in her room when her light turned on. She turned to see her Dad looking at her.

"Where were you?"

"Pulling a prank on Dean."

John loss some of his seriousness. "What did you do?"

"Promise you won't tell, mo matter what?"

"No matter what."

"I stole his car and hid it." John's jaw literally dropped.

* * *

**Hey, so I would really like to know what you thought of this prank. I was writting it in school and laughing while writting it, some people thought I was crazy. So I hope you guys were laughing to. **


	19. Chapter 16B

**Hey guys, wow this story is almost over. I got like 2-3 more chapters left to type up. I hope you liked it. Here is the Sam prank. I thought this was WAY more fun to write than Dean's. I hope all of you guys like it...**

* * *

Chapter 16 B:

After John got all the details out of Lindsey, she went to sleep.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was about 6:30 and Lindsey was sound asleep.

"Where the hell is my car?!" Dean yelled coming through Lindsey's bedroom door. Lindsey jumped awake "huh?" she mumbled.

"Where is my car?"

"Try outside the motel."

"It's gone." Lindsey sat up in bed, wide awake.

"Some one stole your car? Wait…they would have to start it…you're a light sleeper…you didn't hear it?" She asked, totally acting. She didn't think Dean would buy her acting, but what he said next she knew he was.

"You mean…you didn't hide my car to get back for the clothes thing?"

"I told you I was over that. Besides that would only be for you, what about Sammy?" Dean walked out of the room, looking more worried than mad.

Once Dean left, Lindsey sat in her bed smiling. After a while she got out of bed and walked downstairs.

"Hey Sammy, hear d about the car. What the hell you didn't hear her start either?" Sam just shook his head no. Dean walked back into the kitchen.

"Hey you guys need some laundry done?" Dean was deep in thought but Sam nodded. "Well, you better go get them. I'm starting in a little while.

Sam got up and walked out. 10 minutes later he returned with bags of dirty clothes.

"Thanks." Lindsey smiled at him, thinking you_ won't be saying that when I'm done!_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey took the boys dirty clothes and sorted them into piles: darks/jeans, whites, colors…ect. She started washing the darks/jeans pile. About an hour and a half later all the clothes were clean, so she decided to throw in some of hers. She was folding the boy's clothes, except Sam's pants. She picked 3 pairs of his jeans and hid the rest in a different pile. She next grabbed one of the pairs of jeans that she pulled out of Sam's. She then grabbed the scissors.

"Oh this is going be good Sammy." She said as she got to work tailoring his pants.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She packed all the boy's clothes in the bags when Sam came down.

"Hey. You done with the clothes yet?"

"Just some of them. The others will be done soon. Why?"

"I was going to take a shower…"

"Well, you can leave the door unlocked, and I can throw some clothes in."

"Okay." He said grabbing a towel in the clean clothes basket. "Thanks!" he said before heading upstairs. 5 minutes later she heard the shower turn on and smiled.

Lindsey headed upstairs with Sam's clothes, including a pair of his newly tailored jeans.

"Here your clothes Sammy!" she yelled opening the door, and putting them on the counter.

"Thanks!" he yelled before she shut the door.

She grabbed the pants she didn't cut and hid them in her room. She then grabbed the bags of, now clean, clothes and brought them out to the garage, where the rest of the boys were.

Dean was cleaning weapons, looking pissed, while John and Mark watched.

"Here are your clean clothes." She said dropping the bags by Dean.

"Thanks." He mumbled. Lindsey walked over to John and Mark.

"What's his problem?"

"He's going to kill whoever stole the impala." John said seriously.

"No he ain't." she said out loud.

"Why the hell not?!" Dean asked, turning around with the gun still in his hands. Lindsey moved behind John.

"Because you wouldn't kill your sister." She mumbled.

"What?" Dean asked, not quite hearing her.

"Nothing. I'm going to go hang with Sammy. He ain't thinking about killing somebody." She started walking away, "Oh, if you hear the fire alarm and me yelling 'fire!' ignore it." She said before continuing on.

Lindsey got back in the house, and heard the shower turn off. She went into the kitchen and grabbed and lighter, and figured Sam would be dried off and putting on his clothes. She walked up the stairs to the fire alarm and turned on the lighter under it. A couple of minutes later the alarm went off.

"FIRE...FIRE...FIRE!" she yelled. Sam came with his pants on holding his shirt. Lindsey started laughing. Sam gave her a dirty look before he started waving his arms around the alarm to get the air circulated. It turned off and Lindsey walked toward the bathroom.

"Sorry Sammy. I needed to use the bathroom. She said in between laughs. She walked into the bathroom and shut the door, laughing harder when Sam turned around.

Lindsey waited till she heard Sam walk out into the garage. Then she followed.

She opened the door and contained her laughter. Sam's back was her way, the back of his jeans were cut out.

She walked over to where John was, and lent against the truck. Mark looked at Lindsey and noticed her smile.

"What was with the alarm?" Mark asked.

"I had to go to the bathroom. Sammy was taking forever." Everyone, including Dean, smiled.

"Hey Sammy, can you grab that rag behind you?" Dean asked. Sam turned around and everyone started laughing. Sam turned back around, with the rag in hand, wondering what was so funny.

"I think you wore those jeans out." The first to really contain his laughter.

Sam gave him a weird look as he felt the back of his jeans, only feeling his boxers.

"Lindsey." Sam growled. Lindsey hid behind John.

"Go change your pants Sam then you can have her." John said. Sam went over to the bag and pulled out another pair of pants and headed inside.

"Oh God Lindsey. That was good." Dean said, still smiling.

"It ain't over." She said.

"You got more?" Dean asked. Lindsey was about to answer him but Sam coming out stopped her. John stepped aside for Sam to get Lindsey.

"DAD!" Lindsey yelled as she ran to hid behind Dean.

"Sammy, you might want to check those too." John said laughing.

Sam glared at Lindsey then went to grab another pair of pants. He checked those and the back pockets were cut out.

"Where are the rest of my pants?"

"That's all you had." Lindsey said from behind Dean.

"I'm going to kill you." Sam said.

Before Sam could get her, Lindsey hit the garage door opener and the garage door started opening. She ran, dropped and rolled out of the garage and ran. Sam couldn't chase her outside, unless he wanted people to stair. Lindsey ran all the way to the garage and spotted Jake working on a car.

"Hello Jacob." He came out from under the hood of the car.

"You know I hate when you call me that." Lindsey just nodded. "So what's going on?"

"Well, I just pulled a prank on Sam. Dean is going to kill whoever stole his car. Other than that nothing."

"Sounds like you're going to die."

"Nope. I have a feeling that his car will show up tomorrow morning." Jake shook his head and went to answer the phone.

"Woodbury Town Mechanic, Jake speaking…yea she's here…Mark wants to talk to you." He said handing the phone to Lindsey.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Since something happened to Dean's impala, they need to use your Chevelle."

"What about Dad's truck."

"We went somewhere."

"Fine. But if they screw anything up…"

"You're going to kill them, yea, yea I got it." he said before he hung up.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**That Night**

Sam and Dean took Lindsey's car and headed off somewhere, saying they would be back tomorrow.

Lindsey snuck out of the house back to the garage where she told Jake to meet her around midnight.

"Hey. You made it. Can you open the garage?"

"You going to hotwire her again?" Jake asked as they made their way to the back of th garage where the impala was stored.

"Nope. They left the keys on the counter." She pulled off the tarp, unlocked the doors, and started her.

"Thanks for the help/"

"No problem." He said smiling. First she drove to Mark's house and grabbed Sam's pants. Then she drove to the motel and parked outside the boy's room. She turned the car off and locked her up.

She walked to the boy's room and picked the lock. The door opened and she put Sam's pants on his bed. She locked the room back up and walked back to Mark's house.

She walked in, put the car keys on the counter and walked up to her room and went to sleep.


	20. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I really wanted to get this to you a LONG time ago, but i had Finals all week and then a funeral to go to, sorry. Anyways there are probably a couple more chapters left. I have them all written out i just have to type them and edit. I was wondering if I should do a story from before this story or one after. I'll let you decide. So R&R and enjoy... **

* * *

Chapter 17:

There was a senior party tonight, graduation was in two days, and Lindsey's birthday was in five. Everything was good in Lindsey Winchester's life, except when you're a Winchester that's a bad thing, a very bad thing.

When Dean's car magically appeared along with the rest of Sam's pants, the next day the rest of Lindsey's clothes appeared in a big garbage bag in her room.

John said he would stay for Lindsey's graduation, but something came up.

"Dad you said you would be here when I graduated!" Lindsey yelled at John as he packed his things.

"Lindsey…"

"No Dad, Dean didn't even go to his graduation because of hunting and I was the only one at Sam's. Now you're leaving…again!"

"Lindsey Marie Winchester!" John stopped packing and yelled, "Stop yelling at me. This is my job. This is what we do…"

"What abandon your family to go kill something?"

"I'm not abandoning you…"

"Yes you are." She said in almost a whisper and tears starting to come down her face. "Yes you are Dad. This right here is abandoning. You have no idea how this effects me…you leaving."

"Lindsey…" John said his voice softening.

"No! You have to leave, then leave!" She yelled at him before walking out of his room, pass the concerned faces of Sam and Dean, and out of the house.

Lindsey didn't know where she was going but she ended up at the garage helping Jake work. She was under the hood of a truck when Sam and Dean came in.

"Hey Lins." Dean said. When she didn't answer or come out from under the hood he continued. "Dad's leaving."

"What you going with him?" She asked from under the hood.

"Lindsey…" Dean sighed.

"What?" She said finally looking at her brothers. "I don't care."

"At least he's telling us this time and not just leaving in the middle of the night." Sam said.

"Okay, I give him credit for that…but he's still leaving."

"Lindsey…"

"No Sam, let her be stubborn." Dean said before turning around and leaving. Sam gave Lindsey a sad look before he followed Dean.

About 20 minutes after Sam and Dean came to talk to her she was still working on the truck. She stopped in the process of tightening a bolt when she saw her John's drive by and out of town.

"Jake the truck is done! I'm leaving! Bye!" She yelled before she left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Party**

Lindsey, Kevin and all their friends were at the party for about a couple hours now and Lindsey was already thinking of leaving. Kevin was wasted and he was her ride home. Lindsey was dancing with Candice, who was drunk and slowly becoming wasted, when Kevin's arm snaked around Lindsey's waist and pulled her away from Candice.

"Be right back!" She yelled to Candice, who didn't seem to notice. Kevin led her up the stairs and to an unoccupied room. He shut the door and started kissing Lindsey's neck from behind.

"Kevin, what's going on?" Kevin turned Lindsey around and started kissing her neck, right under her ear.

"What…can't I…spend time…with…my…girlfriend?" He said in between kisses.

"Why don't we go home? You're really drunk."

"I don't want to go home." He said pushing her on the bed, landing on top of her.

"Kevin, get off!" Lindsey yelled as Kevin got more forceful. When he didn't listen she kneed him in the groin. He rolled off of her holding himself.

"Am I ever going to win this bet?" He asked himself. Lindsey was half way to the door before she heard this.

_He was using me to win a bet_? She thought.

She walked out of the room and down the hall. She pulled out her phone and dialed Jake's number.

"Hello?"

"Jake," she had tears running down her face.

"Lindsey? What's the matter?"

"Umm…nothing. Can you come and pick me up?"

"I'll be there in 15 minutes."

Lindsey walked downstairs after she talked to Jake and Candice shoved a drink in her hand. Normally she would have gave it to someone else but with what happened upstairs she downed it. By the time Jake got there she was completely wasted.

"Lindsey!" Jake yelled as she came stumbling out of the house. "Are you drunk?"

"I think the right term is wasted."

"Great." Jake sighed leading her to his truck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**In the Car**

"God I can't bring you home drunk."

"Then don't. We can go to your house."

"My parents will kill when they see you drunk."

"Whatever." After a long pause Lindsey asked a random question "Jake. Do you think I'm easy?"

"What?" Jake asked surprised.

"Do you think I'm easy? Like as in do you think I will let anyone have sex with me?"

"No." Jake said confused.

"Why would Kevin? I mean do I have a sign stamped to my forehead saying _I have sex with any one! Come have a try!_"

"Umm…no…Lindsey what happened?"

"Kevin brought me to this room and pushed me on the bed. I told him to get off, he didn't so I kneed him in the groin he rolled off and said something about winning a bet with me. I left and called you."

"You weren't drunk?"

Lindsey shook her head "After I called you I went down stairs and Candice gave me a drink and I downed it."

"You got wasted by one drink?" Jake asked surprised.

"No silly." She giggled "I drunk like 20 after that." Jake pulled into his driveway and helped Lindsey down.

"You have to be very quiet, okay?" Jake asked as if he was talking to a two year old.

"Okay." Lindsey said giggling.

Jake opened the door holding his finger to his lips indicating to Lindsey to be very quiet. She followed him to his room with out making a sound.

When they got to Jake's room, Jake shut the door and locked it. When Jake turned back around Lindsey was in just her bran and unzipping her pants.

"Whoa!" He grabbed her wrists before she could pull off her pants. "What are you doing?"

"I'm tired." She mumbled. Jake turned and grabbed a shirt and pair of shorts.

"Let me grab you a shirt and pants that you…" When he turned back around Lindsey's back was facing him and she was in just her bra and underwear. On her right shoulder was a tattoo, it was a star inside a circle. He was staring at it so he didn't notice Lindsey take her bra off.

"Wow! Here put this on." He said handing her the shirt and turning around.

After a while he turned back around to hand her the shorts but Lindsey was already in the bed.

"You can sleep in the same bed…" she mumbled before she fell asleep. Jake smiled at how peaceful she looked sleeping. He took off his shoes, shut off the light and lyied on top of the queen sized bed's covers. There backs were to each other.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey woke up the next morning to her head pounding and when she opened her eyes the room was spinning. She shut her eyes instantly and groaned. Lindsey was laying there waiting for the pounding to stop when the bed shifted. Lindsey's eyes shot open and she looked over to the other side of the bed. I t was Jake. Lindsey got out of bed very quietly and grabbed her pants and put them on. Then she grabbed her bra and shirt and put her shoes on and climbed out of the window.

She was walking down the street when she decided that it wouldn't be a good idea to go home so she headed to the motel. She was banging on the door for five minutes when she heard one of the boys stumble to the door.

"What do you want…I have a…" Dean stopped when he saw Lindsey.

"Hangover?" She finished "Yea, me too." She walked past him and into the room, then straight to the bathroom.

20 minutes later Lindsey was trying to get Dean to go along with her plan.

"Lindsey, I'm not going to lie to Mark."

"Why not? You can lie to cops and the law, but you can't lie to Mark?"

"That's when I'm working."

There argument was interrupted by Sam entering with coffee and donuts.

"What's going on?" Sam asked putting the coffee and donuts on the table.

"Dean's being an ass."

"Language…" Dean muttered.

"How?"

"Last night I went to a party and didn't come home. I want you guys to say I came here. Please?"

"Lindsey I don't…" Sam started.

"Fine. I'll cancel my party."

"You're having a party?" Dean asked.

"Birthday…"

"Why would you have to cancel it?"

"Well, Mark could always tell if I'm lying and if I was drinking…"

"She came here hung over." Dean clarified.

"How would we help?"

"I stay with you guys the rest of the day and get not hung over." She gave Sam her best puppy dog eyes.

"Fine with me." She then turned to Dean with the eyes.

"Fine." He caved.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Graduation**

Since _Winchester_ didn't come till the end of the alphabet, Lindsey was waiting a while.

"Lindsey Winchester…" Lindsey walked up shook hands, took her diploma, and looked into the crowd smiling proudly. She saw Mark, talking lots of pictures, next to him was Dean and he was smiling widely and gave her a thumbs up. Sam was next to him smiling widely too. She was heading down the stairs and something caught her eyes. John was standing in the back, smiling and looking close to tears.

After everyone got their diplomas, Lindsey ran to where John was standing. She jumped in his arms for a big hug.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you." She whispered in his ear.

"Me too." He whispered back.

John finally put her down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dean came from behind and put his arms around her shoulders.

"Congrates Girly, how's it feel to be out of school? Free?"

"Great!" She said as she gave Sam a hug.

Candice and Chelsea came walking toward Lindsey.

"Hey Lindsey…" Candice said.

"Hey."

"My Mom wants to get everyone together and take pictures of all my friends in their gowns or something." Candice said.

"Yea mine too."

"You got everyone together?" Candice and Chelsea nodded. "Mark you want to…" before she could finish Mark was nodding. "Okay, let's go."

Lindsey, Candice, Chelsea, Lydia, Nicole, Brittany, Jessica and Mel all gathered together for graduation pictures.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey was in the kitchen making a list of everything she needed to get, when Mark came in.

"You're boyfriend is outside." He said walking by.

Lindsey walked outside and saw Kevin sitting on the hood of his car. She looked toward the garage and saw all the Winchester men watching.

"Hey Lindsey…" Kevin said when Lindsey got close enough.

"Hello." She said coldly crossing her arms across her chest.

"Can we talk?"

"We are."

"In private?"

"They can't hear us from here."

"Lindsey…"

"What was the bet?"

"What?"

"The bet about me, what was it exactly?"

"Umm…"

"Oh come on." she uncrossed her arms and walked toward him, "You didn't forget already."

"If I got you to sleep with me I got 500 dollars."

"Wow. I thought you got into some kind of secret group or something but money, wow."

"Do you think I'm some kind of whore and I let anyone sleep with me? Do you seriously think that?" she yelled at him.

"Umm…" Kevin was watching her family. Lindsey turned around to see what he was staring at.

"If you want to get money for sleeping with one of them it ain't going to happen, they don't swing that way."

"Lindsey…" he reached for her and she backed away.

"What made you pick me? I mean if you wanted the money and a good lay you could have got it from someone who was more willing to do it. So why'd you pick me?"

"You're looks…" he mumbled.

"Wow…I can't talk to you right now…"

"Lindsey…"

"No! Just leave me alone." She turned around and walked into the garage and fell into Sam's arm's crying into his chest. "Why are boys such jerks?" she asked.

"Shhhhh…its okay…" Sam kept repeating rubbing circles on her back.

After about 10 minutes of crying the tears just stopped.

"What happened Girly?" Dean asked.

"Dean…" Sam scolded.

"What?"

"It's okay Sammy." She said backing out of Sam's chest, wiping her eyes. "Umm…at the party Kevin brought me into another room and tried…you know…I kneed him in the groin and he said something about winning this bet…"

"So that's the story behind the argument." John asked, Lindsey nodded. "What was the argument about?"

"He wanted to talk. I asked him why he pick me and about the bet. He said if he slept with me he got 500 dollars." Her whole family looked pissed. "Oh it gets better. He picked me because of my looks." Dean looked as if he was going to chase the kid down and kill him. Sam didn't look happy, but he contained his anger. John just walked away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lindsey walked inside to leave the Winchester men to devise a plan to kill Kevin.

"Hey Mark. Can I borrow 75 dollars?"

"Why?"

"Tell you later." Mark pulled out his wallet and then pulled out 75 bucks. Lindsey took the money, grabbed her keys and cell phone.

"Thanks!" She yelled as she headed for her car.

Lindsey got in the car and started driving. She picked up her phone and dialed Candice's number.

"Candice you busy?"

"No, why?"

"You at home?"

"Yea…"

"I'll be there in 5 minutes." She said before she hung up.

Lindsey pulled into Candice's driveway and honked the horn. Candice came out and got in the car.

"I heard what happened with Kevin."

"Yea?"

"Sorry. After a long pause she asked "Where are we going?"


	21. Chapter 18

**Okay here it is guys the last chapter. I hope you enjoyed the story as much as I have loved to write it. Thankx to Sarah the mutant farm girl for throwing ideas around with. If you would want me to continue the story just ask or make a story from before. Like a flash back of all the important times. I would also like to thankx my reviewers, you were the ones that got me going and writing and posting the chapters. I hope you enjoy the the last chapter...**

* * *

Chapter 19:

"I can't believe you want to do this to your hair." Candice said as Lindsey looked through different hair styling books.

"I'm sick of being labels ditsy blonde." Lindsey said flipping the pages of the magazine. Candice was about to yell at her more but Brittany cut her off.

"Hey, Lindsey. What's it going to be today?"

"Umm…a cut and dyed."

"What!"" Brittany almost yelled as Lindsey sat in the barber chair.

"Yup. Cut a little pass shoulders and dye a dark brown."

It took Brittany about 20 minutes to cut and style Lindsey's hair.

"Okay. You sure you want to dye it?"

"Yup."

40 minutes later, Lindsey's hair was cut to about her chest, layered and dyed a dark chocolate brown color.

"Everybody is going to flip."

"I know. Especially my family."

"They don't know?" Lindsey shook her head.

Lindsey was driving back to Candice's house.

"Mark gave me the money and I left."

"Well, call me later about the party."

"Kay. See you later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I'm back!" Lindsey yelled as she walked through the front door.

"Kitchen!" Mark yelled.

"Okay. Something happened. You promise not to freak?"

"What is it?" John yelled sounding concerned.

"Well…"

"What the hell Girly? Wow!" Dean said coming down the stairs.

"What is going on?" John asked sounding a little frustrated.

"Umm…I dyed my hair." She said walking into the kitchen.

Mark, John and Sam's jaws literally dropped when they saw her.

Dean walked into the kitchen after Lindsey and saw their faces and Lindsey, who looked nervous.

"Well, I like it." He said putting his arm around her shoulders, supporting her decision.

"Yea…it looks great…just…" Sam said, trying to find the words.

"Different." John finished Sam's sentence.

"Well, I didn't want to be labeled the ditsy blonde anymore."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Day Before Party**

Lindsey was figuring out what kinds of snacks she should get for her party when Dean walked into the kitchen.

"Hey De, whatcha up to?"

"Nothing." He said sitting down across from Lindsey, watching her. Lindsey looked up from her list then put her pencil down.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothings wro…" Lindsey cut him off.

"Dean…just talk to me."

"Dean sighed and itched the back of his head.

"Well, you know Dad said you could come on the road with us…hunting…when you graduated…I was wondering if you made up your mind yet." Lindsey blew her cheeks full of air. "I mean if you wanted to go to college or something I won't be mad."

"College? Oh no, I hate school."

"Really?" He asked surprised.

"Yea, I got the good grades and everything…but I got detentions and suspensions every week."

"Why?" Dean asked confused.

"Detention for being late and mouthing off and suspensions for fights."

"You got into fights?" Lindsey nodded.

"When I first came to school here I was quiet because I was still mad at you guys. I got picked on a lot. I finally fought back. I became known as Badass Winchester. I meet Nicole, who wasn't scared of me, and she introduced me to all the friends I have now. After a while everyone knew who I was, and not to mess with me."

"We've been her over 2 weeks, you haven't been in any fights."

"Well, I couldn't get into a fight for the last month of school or something would have happened."

"So…"

"So…to make Sammy happy, I'll pretend I'm thinking it over. But I'll probably go on the road with you guys."

"Okay." Dean said smiling happily. "I'll leave you to planning." He stood up, lent over the table and gave her a kiss on top of the head and left.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Party**

Everyone Lindsey invited showed, except Kevin and Jake, who called and said he was going to be late.

"Happy Birthday to You…Happy Birthday to You…Happy Birthday to Lindsey…Happy Birthday to You!" Everyone sang before Lindsey blew out the candles.

"YEEEEAAAA!" Everyone clapped and cheered.

Mark cut the cake and Lindsey gave everyone a piece.

"PRESENTS!" Brittany yelled after everyone finished their cake and cleaned up. Everyone headed to the living room where Sam, Dean and John were sitting. Lindsey sat between Sam and Dean on the couch.

Candice was the first to hand Lindsey her present.

"It's a scrap book of all the years we've been friends."

"Uhhh." Lindsey said before standing up and giving Candice a hug. Next was Brittany's present. It was a hair straightened. Nicole got her an iTunes card and a covering case for her iPod. Lydia got her a _Best of Blue Oyster Cult _CD. Jessica got her, her favorite movie, _Texas Chainsaw Massacre_ plus a huge bag of regular M&Ms. Lindsey opened all her presents except from Mark and her family.

"Okay, start the party I'll be back in a minute." Lindsey said following her family outside.

"You decide about college or hunting?" Sam asked.

"Ummm…I'm really not cut out for college. So…"

"You're not going to college, but coming on the road with us." Sam concluded.

"Me and Sammy got you this…" Dean said handing her, her present.

"It's like your guys' bags."

"Yup."

"Awesome."

"Me and Mark got you this." John said handing her a pocket knife with _Winchester_ carved into the handle.

"Guys this is amazing."

"Happy Birthday Baby Doll." John said hugging her.

"Okay. Since this is your party and you don't want a bunch of old men hanging around, we'll be at the motel for the night…"

"Did you hear that Sammy, Mark called you an old man."

"Yea, I heard."

"Call if you need anything."

"Okay, bye."

All four got in their vehicles and drove toward the motel. After they were out of sight Lindsey saw another truck pull into the driveway.

"Hey there, Birthday Girl." Jake said stepping down from his truck.

"Hey. You just missed cake and presents."

"Oh well." He shrugged. "Happy Birthday." He said handing her a palm sized box, wrapped with a bow on it.

"Jake you didn't have to."

"Yea, but I wanted to." He said smiling.

Lindsey sighed before neatly pulling the paper off and opening the box. Once she saw what was in it, her breath caught in her throat.

"Oh Jake. It's amazing." She said looking at him with a huge smile. In the box was a small necklace charm of 2 interlocking hearts, one facing up the other upside down. In the middle was a red glass ball held there by the heart's points.

She reached up and gave Jake a hug. When they pulled away their faces were inches away from each other. Jake was leaning in when they were interrupted by Candice.

"Lins you coming in or what?" Lindsey and Jake jumped away from each other as if struck by lightning. Candice say them jumped. "Sorry." She said before going back inside.

"Umm…we should go in." Lindsey said turning the house.

"Actually Luke gave me a break to give you your present. I actually have to be back in…" he paused as he looked at his watch. "About two minutes. So…I just wanted to say happy birthday and give you your present."

"Oh…okay." Lindsey said looking down, hiding the disappointment in her eyes. What surprised her was Jake giving her a kiss on the cheek before heading toward his truck.

"Bye."

"See ya around." Jake said before getting in his truck and driving away.

She watched him leave then went in the house smiling.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**The Next Morning**

"Hello! Lindsey you up?" Dean yelled as he walked into the house. He was he first one up and he wanted to see how the party went.

"Kitchen!" An answer came back. Dean walked into the kitchen to see Lindsey, Nicole and Candice drinking coffee.

"Good morning Big Bro. Where's everyone else?"

"Sleeping." Dean said before pouring himself a cup of coffee. "So how was the party?"

"Well, someone found the alcohol. So some people were passed out."

"Hmmm…"

"Kevin showed…" Dean looked at Lindsey with anger in his eyes. "Don't worry I told him to leave and if he didn't I would call you guys…"

"At first he was like whatever." Candice put in.

"Yea, then I told him you were a hit man." Dean smiled. "He gathered all his friends and left."

"Oh my God. Did you see his face?" Nicole laughed.

"He looked like he was going to shit himself." Candice added. "It was funny."

After about 10 minutes of talking the phone rung.

"Bet you five bucks it's Sam, Dad, or Mark." Dean said pulling out a five.

"Okay." Lindsey said before answering the phone. "Hello...just a minute…Nicole it's your mom…" Lindsey said handing the phone to Nicole, who walked into the living room.

"Give me my money bi…"

"Don't even finish." Dean warned, handing her the money.

"My Mom's coming to pick me and Candice up."

"Okay."

5 minutes later Nicole and Candice were about to leave.

"Okay. You better call us every chance you get." Candice said hugging Lindsey.

"Yea. Don't get hurt either." Nicole warned hugging her, too.

"I'll call, visit and won't get hurt. I promise." Lindsey said before Nicole and Candice left.

"You told them?"

"The secret? Yea. We had this class I knew everything about."

"What class?"

"Paranormal and Supernatural Phenomenon. PSP."

"PSP?"

"Yup. Mark flipped pout when I told him."

"Why."

"I guess he figured I would just forget about that stuff."

"How could you forget?"

"I don't know. But I aced everything…well…except the teacher said some of the things were wrong."

"Like what?" by now they were back in the kitchen drinking coffee and talking.

"Umm…shapeshifter…you kill them silver bullet to the heart right?" Dean nodded. "Well she said it was to the head. I kept correcting her, there I got a detention. Werewolf…again silver bullet to the heart, she said head." Lindsey paused as she thought of other things. "Vampires. Man she was all wrong on that lore and everything."

"Really?" Lindsey nodded.

"Stake to the heart will kill it. Cross will repeal. The sun scares it…all the movie junk. I swear half the stuff she got was from the movies. Wendigos don't exist."

"Does she even know what one is?"

"No. But when she said they don't exist I pointed out that the class was about nonexistent creatures…yes I know they exist…but I got another detention."

"Hello!?" they heard somebody yell.

"Kitchen!" Dean and Lindsey yelled back. Sam, John and Mark walked in.

"Okay. When are we leaving?" Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Tomorrow?" Sam suggested.

"Okay. Got to go pack."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Morning**

Lindsey was finishing up packing things when John walked into her room.

"Hey Lindsey Marie."

"Daddy."

"Listen I got a call from Pastor Jim. There's a hunt…"

"I understand. You don't have to check with me every time now."

"Just wanted to say goodbye." Lindsey and John hugged for a minute before backing up. John gave her a kiss on the cheek before walking toward the door.

"See you around Baby Doll."

"Bye Daddy."

Lindsey brought her bag downstairs and dropped it on the floor by the couch.

"I have to go do something before we go. I'll be back soon." Lindsey said before walking out and heading toward the garage.

"Hey Luke. Is Jake around?"

"Umm…"

"What do you want Winchester?!" Came a voice from somewhere.

Lindsey looked at Luke. "I'll find him."

_It took Lindsey 5 minutes to find Jake, under a car. _  
_"Hey, there grease monkey." _  
_"What's up Badass?" Jake asked rolling out from under the car. _  
_"Just wanted to tell you something. You left the party before I could the other day."_  
_"Shoot."_  
_"I'm leaving." Jake looked at her with sad eyes before turning around. _  
_"Oh...okay...when?"_  
_"Sometime today or tomorrow."_  
_"Can you answer me one question?" Jake asked turning back around to look Lindsey in the eyes. _  
_"Sure."_  
_"When we were dating, why'd you break up with me? And I want the truth."_  
_"Umm...I didn't want to fall in love." Lindsey said honestly. Jake looked at her with a stunned expression. "I was already falling, I just caught myself before I got too far."_  
_"So you dumped me?"_  
_"You think it was easy?! Do you think I really wanted to?!"_  
_"Why'd you do it then?"_  
_"Because Jake I..." She was cut off by Jake kissing her. At first Lindsey was resistant, but then melted into the kiss. Jake pushed Lindsey up against the wall. Lindsey's hands were running through Jake's hair while Jake's one hand cupped her cheek and the other was on her hip. Jake moved his lips to her neck and his hand on her cheek moved through her hair. _  
_Lindsey's soft moan turned into a groan when her phone started ringing. Jake reached into her back pocket and pulled out her phone. _  
_"She's busy right now." he said before hanging up and throwing it on the bench and went back to leaving his mark on her neck._

"Jake you got that car done!" Luke yelled coming closer.

Instantly Jake pulled away from Lindsey.

"Yea. Almost." Jake popped the hood just as Luke walked in.

Luke looked at Lindsey, who was trying to control her breathing.

"What's going on?"

"Nothing." Both Lindsey and Jake said at the same time.

"Uh-hu." Luke said walking away.

"Hello?" Lindsey said answering her phone. "Yea. Dean you think we could stay another night or something...Okay. Be there in a minute." Lindsey turned back around to Jake capturing her lips again.

"Jake. I got to go." Lindsey said pulling away but keeping there foreheads together.

"Why?"

"Because I have other friends to say goodbye to."

"Fine. But you have to promise to camo back and visit offend. That's the only way you can leave."

"I'll try. Seeing as I'm leaving my baby here." She said smiling. "If I don't visit I'll write or call. Anyway to talk to you."

Jake smiled. "You promise?"

"I promise." Lindsey said before backing a little. Jake pulled her back and gave her a sweet soft kiss, but passionate none the less.

When they parted Lindsey said "That felt like a goodbye kiss."

"No it's a see you soon and know what you're missing kiss." Jake said smiling. "Good bye beautiful. By the way…I your hair."

"Thought you didn't notice." She said smiling and backing away.

"Bye Jake Ely."

"Bye Lindsey Winchester, I'll be seeing you soon."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Why do you want to stay longer?" Dean asked as Lindsey made her way back to the house.

"To say goodbye to my friends." She answered.

Dean looked at Sam who shrugged.

"Fine. We leave tomorrow morning." He said firmly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Next Morning**

Lindsey woke up to her alarm clock at about 7. She rolled over and turned it off. She got out of bed and pulled on her favorite jeans and a shirt, pulled her hair in a ponytail and walked downstairs after grabbing some last minute stuff to pack. Her bag was still sitting in the living room so she stuffed the stuff in, before heading into the kitchen.

"You ready to leave?" Dean asked.

"Yup." She said smiling.

"Good. Me and Sam will be in the car."

"Kay. Don't forget to grab my bag." After the boys left Lindsey turned to Mark.

"Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"You know, most goodbyes aren't really good." Mark stated. Lindsey smiled.

"Thanks for everything Mark."

"No problem kid." Mark said before hugging Lindsey.

"I'm going to miss you." She said as they parted.

"Me too."

"Okay, so I'm leaving the Chevelle. Don't hurt her. I'll be back for her sometime."

"Won't touch her."

"Thanks Mark."

"Bye Lindsey."

Lindsey headed outside after saying goodbye to Mark. Sam and Dean were waiting in the impala, gunning to go. Lindsey opened the door and got in.

"So what's the next hunt?" Lindsey asked.

"We think vampires." Sam said as Dean pulled out of the driveway.

"Fun." Lindsey muttered sarcastically. She looked out of the back window as they left the town she called home. She was going to miss this place. She turned back around getting ready for what the future head with her brothers. This was going to be one interesting road trip.


End file.
